The Puppeteer Collection
by TheDepraved
Summary: A collection of random stories from random parts of Dragon Age II. Romance, lust, angst, and humor! Complete with Table of Contents and descriptions; never walk into a story blind! Very heavy on the Fenris. **Currently on Hiatus**
1. Table of Contents

Greetings! I am the Puppeteer. ... as of now. I wrote it down on a piece of paper that was folded into a nameplate, so there! And this is my collection of what-ifs, some extensions of party banter, and - what can I say? - smutty goodness!

There is a lot of Fenris... I **_like_** Fenris. But don't worry, I won't be neglecting the rest of the lovely cast _too much_... except Aveline - I **don't** like Aveline... But enough rambling. Here's the basic set-up: Most of my Hawke's will **not** be the same; I have used _my_ Hawke more than once, but that is because I am arrogant. They won't all have smut; I tend to like humor and innocent romance and even some emo angsty drama. I won't be using the same perspective all the time; be it first-person or the all-knowing puppeteer, I enjoy variety in writing styles. They will all be Dragon Age II; I don't plan to take things far out of context or stick everyone in an alternate universe.

...

I am the Puppeteer!

And this is my Table of Contents! Complete with descriptions so you can find a story you like the sound of, and read it. No having to jump through hoops and flip through them all blindly. Order is in publish date.

* * *

><p><em>Catfight!<em> - Fenris and Anders have a little fight over M!Hawke. Who wins? EVERYONE! M!Hawke/Fenris smut, and Anders gets Isabela. Humorous, a bit violent, and romantic.

* * *

><p><em>Blasphemy!<em> - A very anti-religious Hawke (_my_ Hawke) thrawts Sebastian's attempts to bring the other companions to the Chantry. M!Hawke/Fenris pairing. **Not a story!** Just extended banter.

* * *

><p><em>Heartreaper!<em> - A personal idea of an alternate ending for dealing with Anders, based on Fenris' lovely little threat of "Break her heart, and I will kill you." F!Hawke/Fenris in the past, F!Hawke/Anders in the present. Romantic, and smut-free.

* * *

><p><em>Waking Up<em> - Set prior to the Dragon Age series, this little drabble is my own idea of what it could have been like when Fenris first awakened, as Fenris. A bit angsty, and smut-free.

* * *

><p><em>Aggregio: Please Drink Responsibly!<em> - An extension of the scene where drunken Fenris relays the tale of his escape. With alcohol nulling the elf's senses, can Hawke _prove_ that he can resist temptation? Fenris/M!Hawke (_my_ Hawke) Romantic and smut-free... except a naked Fenris and a few desperate kisses.

* * *

><p><em>Nocturnal Emissions -<em> Thus far the absolute smuttiest thing I've ever written. Isabela convinces M!Hawke and Fenris into a threesome... or does she? Smut-filled to the brim, but ends on a humorous note.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Sheep! -<em> Arrogance be my fault, as I halted all else when this idea came to mind. Fenris confronts Hawke about his use of blood magic - only to find that their views on the subject of magic are similar. Fenris/M!Hawke (_my_ Hawke) Friendship, humor, and sheep! (smut-free, but a few innuendoes)

* * *

><p><em>Just an Update! <em>-My return notice. Nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>Trial<em> - First impressions are often the most important. In this drabble Fenris reminisces about his first impression of Hawke. Fenris/M!Hawke (_my_ Hawke) A bit of humor and some conflicted feelings, and smut-free.

* * *

><p><em>Command<em> - Smut time again as Fenris and M!Hawke (_my_ Hawke) share their first night together - well, their first sex night - and Fenris is feeling quite demanding, and Hawke is more than willing to satisfy those demands. Romantic, random bits of humor, and a LOT of smutty goodness.


	2. Catfight!

**A/N: Played through Dragon Age II _again_ and ran across some interesting party banter. Started thinking to myself "Hmm... where else could this lead off to?"** **And so, in my mind, this is where it went... To an M-rated man-on**-**man smut segment in the middle of frickin**' **nowhere. I am the Puppeteer! And my host was red-faced as I wrote this one.**

**Hawke: Male. Rogue. Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, no facial hair because I think it's gross. Very charming with a soft heart. Past romance with Fenris, and now Anders has moved in to the Hawke House. Yes, Hawke House. Screw Estate.  
>Location: Wounded Coast.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You... are living with Hawke now?" Fenris asked quietly, hoping that Hawke wouldn't hear.<p>

Anders glanced at the elf with a mild glare, "What of it?"

So it _was_ true; Hawke had moved on... Fenris swallowed his pain. He had thought it better if Hawke found someone else, but _Anders?_ The former slave refused to trust the abomination, especially now that Hawke would be the one to suffer his mistakes. "Be good to him," the elf said firmly, "Break his heart, and I will kill you."

Anders stopped in his tracks, turning to Fenris with a look of disgust and disbelief. "Break his heart?" the mage asked, "You're telling _me_ not to break his heart?"

"I'm not telling you, I'm warning you," the elf replied coldly, stopping and staring at the mage with an intense glare, "Do anything to cause him harm, and I'll make sure you suffer for it."

"You're actually _threatening_ me?" Anders scoffed loudly, "I'm the one who's still trying to pick up the pieces _you_ left when you walked out on him!"

Hawke halted his lead as the mage's voice rang through his ears, and he realized that the two had already stopped a few yards back.

"Ooh, it sounds like they're fighting over you," Isabela beamed at his side, immediately spinning back to view the spectacle, "I knew this would happen eventually!"

"I left for his sake!" Fenris growled back angrily, a subtle tone of hurt hiding amidst his words.

"His sake? _**His sake!**_ Is _that_ what you keep telling yourself!" the mage sneered, "Of all the selfish, inconsiderate-!" Anders shook his head and groaned furiously, unable to find words to describe his hatred for the elf's pathetic attitude, "You're an infuriating bigot and a fool! If you gave a damn about Hawke, you wouldn't have left him! Have you even _seen_ him lately? I mean actually _looked at him!_ He's a wreck! He _loved you_, Fenris! Blight it all, the man _still _does!"

"It's better this way...!" the elf argued, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Hawke choked back his tears and turned around, hoping that they would both stop if they knew he was listening. He tried to speak out, to tell Anders to back down, but his voice refused to sound. He could only watch and listen as the mage ranted on about the situation. _Yes_, Fenris left him. _Yes_, it hurt. But screaming at him about it wasn't going to help anything...

"Oh yes, things are so much better now!" Anders continued on, waving his arms in his fury, "You're even more miserable than you were before - as hard as that is to believe possible! And now you've managed to drag Hawke down into misery too! And after all the pain and effort he went through just to bring your unworthy ass up! He did everything he possibly could for you! To earn your trust, your friendship, your _love!_ And as soon as you finally give yourself to him, you leave! And _still_ the man continues to fight for you!"

Fenris cast his eyes to the ground, realizing that the damned abomination was right. Hawke was an absolute mess after Fenris abandoned him. And why shouldn't he have been? He had already lost enough - his sister, his brother, his mother... and all Fenris could do was run, selfishly.

Hawke knew the look on his face, the pain, the guilt, the defeat. The elf's will to argue was gone.

But Anders was nowhere near finished. "Thanks for the good fuck," the mage mocked, "Now I'm just going to sneak out the back window and leave you to rot!"

"It's not that-" Fenris called out quietly, his voice so frail that the mage barely noticed he interrupted.

"He shuts himself in his room for days at a time, cries himself to sleep, drowns his sorrows in drinks so potent the smell alone can knock a man on his ass! You wanna kill someone for breaking his heart! _**KILL YOURSELF!**_" Anders finished in an angry yell that echoed through the Wounded Coast.

The pain faded from the warrior's face, replaced by unbridled rage. Fenris threw his weapon to the ground, and his raised a heated glare towards the abomination. "You think I _wanted_ this!" Fenris sneered and pinned the mage against the mountainside, "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!"

Isabela snickered at Hawke's side, "I bet you were the _hardest thing_ he's ever _done._" His silence answered her, and she glanced back to see that he was now staring blankly at the two men in shock. He almost looked as though he had just been slapped... repeatedly... by a golem.

"You're just a coward!" Anders yelled angrily as he tried shoving the warrior back, "I don't even see how you can even call yourself a man!"

Isabela stepped forward, leaning on the rocks and puffing out her chest in a huff, "Oh would you two calm down? You're _both_ acting like girls."

The two men paused for a moment, turning their attention to the smirking pirate and finally noticing the hurt expression on Hawke's face.

"Oh wait..." Isabela said, faking a new revelation, "Was Hawke the one on top? I'll bet he was on top - carry on with your catfight, ladies."

"Ladies...?" Fenris repeated, momentarily baffled by her choice of words.

Anders, however, understood the meaning perfectly, and used the elf's mild confusion to his advantage. "At least _I'm_ man enough to stay! Unlike this stuck-up emotionally challenged elf-princess!"

Isabela laughed at the mage's random spew of insults. "He does seem to be PMS'ing a lot, doesn't he?"

The elf glared at Anders with a new level of fury, and the lyrium responded with a threatening blue glow. His fist reared back and smashed into the mage's face, the metal cracking his jawbone.

Anders growled angrily and struck back at him, with a surprising amount of force for a mage.

The fight was now on. Punches were thrown left and right, they slammed each other against the mountainside, spewing insults and snarls back and forth with every strike, all over Hawke...

"Why did you have to say something, Isabela?" Hawke asked her, staring at the two fighting men without the slightest idea of how to stop it.

"What?" the pirate answered innocently, "I was helping, dear."

His face was aghast as Anders managed to topple the elf over, throwing out more accusations and insults on the way. "_This_ is your idea of helping?" Hawke pressed, wishing he could turn away.

"Mmm, definitely," she purred, smirking as Fenris started to pull on the mage's ponytail, "If you enjoy watching two handsome men have a catfight over an _even more_ handsome man, that is."

"I don't..." Hawke's voice quivered solemnly as the two wrestled on, Fenris using his claws gauntlets to tear into the mage's face, and Anders returning the pain by raking his long nails along the lyrium markings. The mage was slowly gaining upper hand by using the elf's guilt against him with an endless barrage of insults and accusations, sapping the warriors will to fight as he fell deeper and deeper into despair.

Isabela turned her attention to Hawke, and gave in to his empty, heartbroken stare. "Alright, alright - I can't take that pitiful pouty-face of yours. I'll take Anders, you get the elf."

Hawke's eyes matched hers, and he uneasily asked, "Why can't you take him?"

The pirate laughed, "Are you crazy? Fenris may _hit_ you at worst. He'd flat-out kill me if I touched him."

He knew she had a point... "Alright," Hawke decided with a quiet sigh.

Isabela smirked as she stepped over the two brawlers, waiting for the perfect moment and snatching Anders off the elf. "Heal your face up before it scars," the pirate suggested as she pressed the mage to the mountainside, then grimaced as she viewed the true extent of the damage, "... or _falls off."_

Hawke kneeled down beside Fenris, carefully avoiding the lyrium markings as he eased the elf to his feet. He only got a glimpse of the bleeding scrapes on his neck before Fenris stormed off, leaving his blade - and Hawke - behind. The rogue stared, unmoving, as Fenris ran away... again.

"Go on, shoo," Isabela said, snapping Hawke from his hurt feelings. "Get after him now before he runs off for good."

Hawke glanced at her and nodded before sprinting in the elf's direction.

"Oh no ya don't," the pirate snapped as Anders attempted to follow, snagging him by his torn robes, "_You've_ done enough damage."

* * *

><p>Fenris didn't know how far he had run off from the others when he stopped but, he guessed it was far enough. He carefully brought his hand to the scratches the abomination had torn into his throat, and flinched as the burning ache of the lyrium intensified at his own touch. Why had he even opened his mouth? Hawke was finally moving on, finally <em>healing<em>, and then he just _had _to say something about it. But why did it have to be _Anders_ of all people for Hawke to turn to? That walking abomination was so unstable, so aggravating! His anger flared again, and the elf smashed his fist into the rocky mountainside. The rock cracked and shifted, dropping tiny stones to the ground with quiet thuds. No, wait... those were footsteps, the light treading of a skilled archer - Hawke.

Hawke rounded the corner of the mountain trail and locked eyes with the elf, relieved to find that he hadn't run into any danger without his blade. Pain and longing and fear plagued the elf's graceful features as he approached, and the archer stopped. "Fenris," Hawke called out softly, but before he could speak further the warrior turned his gaze away, facing the mountainside.

"Go back to your... _abomination_, Hawke," the elf said solemnly, unable to look the man in the eyes, "I won't bother you any longer."

"He isn't _my_ abomination, Fenris," he stated plainly, and waited for the elf to turn around and look at him before continuing. "He may have moved into the estate, but he has his own room. I don't even let him kiss me!" Hawke paused a moment, then remembered when he had actually invited Anders to move in, "Well, okay, once - just once! ... I couldn't stop thinking of you so I ended it there."

"Thinking of... me?" Fenris repeated in a soft whisper, tears weeling in his beautiful green eyes. He cast his gaze to the ground, raising his clawed gauntlet to his face to hide the extent of his pain, and groaned in frustration. "No, this isn't what I wanted!" he cried out and leaned back against the rocky wall of the mountain, peeking out of the rogue through his armored fingers, "Go back to him, Hawke - you'll be _happier_..."

Everything clicked together. "Is that why you've been acting this way?" Hawke asked as he cautiously walked closer. "Why do you belittle yourself so much?"

Fenris turned to look him in the eyes with his longing, adorable puppy-dog stare. He didn't have an answer... not even a bad one.

Hawke just smiled in his calm, understanding way and closed the distance between them, gently wrapping his arms around the elf's slender body. "I love you, Fenris - I love _everything_ about you. Nothing makes me happier than when we're alone together... even now."

The elf felt his guilt rising... he had been difficult, _again_, and yet here was Hawke, with that gentle smile and careful embrace. Comforting him, understanding him, loving him for all that he was... even loving all of his mistakes and his faults, because they would bring them even closer together. "Hawke, I'm-" Fenris started to say, but the rogue silenced him by pressing his lips against his.

The elf returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him as Hawke's hands slowly slid below his waist. The rogue's dextrous hands stroked him through his armor, and Fenris broke the kiss with a soft moan. Oh how he missed Hawke's embrace, his touch, his scent, his voice... The man was _perfect._

"There's no need to apologize, Fenris..." Hawke whispered in the elf's ear, nibbling lightly on it's elongated form. His hand clenched around the elf's swelling cock through the armor, and the other easily found its way beneath the fabric, slowly crawling down from his waist.

"H-here...?" Fenris asked uneasily, wondering just how far Hawke was planning to take this.

"Right here, right now," he replied as he lightly stroked the head of the elf's swollen manhood with his fingertips, earning another shaky moan.

* * *

><p>Anders was growing impatient. Hawke had run off not ten minutes ago but who knows what could have happened? He could have run into bandits, or raiders, or Maker knows what else! "I'm going," the mage decided out loud, "And I'm not letting you stop me!"<p>

"Fine, go," Isabela replied nonchalantly, "If Fenris is finally done playing hard to get I'm sure Hawke is already-" she looked around, realizing that Anders had already left her behind at the word go, "Hey!" The pirate sighed angrily and stood up to chase after - the man could move very quickly when he really wanted to.

It was Anders who reached the corner first, but after hearing voices - muffled and distorted by the mountainous terrain, he slowed his pace, and cautiously peaked over the side. The look on the mage's face was priceless - green with envy, red in anger, and white in embarrassment - as his eyes took in the scene.

Both men were stark naked in the sunlight of the open part of the coast, Fenris leaning face-first against the mountain with Hawke kneeling behind him, licking at his ass as his hands reached around and stroked the warrior's cock. The muffled voices were apparently caused by the elf's steady moaning.

The mage stared from his hiding place in the shadows, absolutely fascinated by the sight. Hawke was apparently a _very_ generous lover, and Fenris... who could have guessed that the silent, brooding elf would be so _vocal?_ And the lyrium markings were _everywhere._ Anders momentarily turned his gaze, realizing that he had just been staring at the elf's sizeable piece. Maker they were _both_ hot! He couldn't stand it, he_ had_ to see more.

Several minutes later the mage heard footsteps approaching, but he could not force his fascinated gaze to turn away.

"Ooh, what's going on?" Isabela called out as she caught up to the mage and saw the look on his face, "I'm missing something good, aren't I!"

Quickly Anders turned and shushed her, not wanting the other two men to realize they were being watched.

"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered and crouched down beside him, peeking out from the corner. Even _she_ blushed as she took in the sight.

Hawke had risen and pinned Fenris against the mountainside. One hand was still clenched around his elven manhood, and the other was wrapped around his neck in a gentle choke as the rogue was thrusting into him; and the elf was moaning and pleading incoherently for more as glistening sweat trailed down his body.

"Jackpot!" Isabela chirped happily, "Varric owes me 20 sovereigns,"

Anders turned to the pirate, mouth agape. "You ruined my chance to be with Hawke for a _bet?"_

"Oh please, you never stood a chance in the first place," she scoffed, "At least now you get to _watch."_

The mage opened his mouth to speak, but after considering her words he realized something. She was absolutely right... Anders turned his attention back to the other men, disappointed as he realized that he had missed the start of Hawke's climax. "Oh, Maker..." Anders whispered quietly as Hawke's elated moan reached his ears.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do~?" Isabela purred excitedly as Hawke turned Fenris around, kissing down from his lips to his neck to chest to his hips, eventually taking the elf into his mouth. "Ooh, that's _hot_... it's too bad they're not into sharing," the pirate groaned.

Anders was about ready to_ faint._ That could have been _him_ instead of the broody elf, moaning and tugging on Hawke's luscious blonde hair, thrusting deeper into his mouth and saying... Amicia ei-l? The elf was speaking in Arcanum now! The mage wondered what it may mean: whatever it was, it sounded passionate - like a desperate plea for the moment to never end. He'd never be able to look at Fenris the same after seeing him like_ this._ Eyes closed and facing towards the clear blue sky, sunlight falling down on him and making the beads of sweat glisten all over his body, lyrium tattoos glowing brighter and brighter with every movement of Hawke's head, mouth open wide releasing beautiful pleasured laments, his low, smooth voice now shaking as his body writhed in revelry under Hawke's generous and loving service. Fenris released a final moan as his climax came into Hawke's mouth, a sound so sweet that Anders almost wished to be in _Hawke's _place instead of the elf's.

"Wanna go back to my room at the Hanged Man and _do it_?" Isabela offered as Hawke rose from the ground, instantly being pulled into the elf's embrace.

Anders said nothing, but grabbed the pirate by the wrist and ran for Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Nothing like commentary as two people spy on their comrades' sexcapades. And yes, I imagine Fenris to be the vocal type. As for "Amicia ei-l" **

**... used it in my host's story. It's loosely based off Latin. Amica mea = O my love. Change Amica to Amicia to sound more Arcanum-ish and add "ei-l" for the possessive. Works for me. **


	3. Blasphemy!

**A/N: Started considering Sebastian's character. ... I cannot stand him. So I was on _my_ Hawke (Darkavion Hawke, named and based after myself) listening to the party banter, and I really, really wanted nothing more than to be able to interrupt in the game. But that, of course, is not possible. So I came up with this! But I'm going to be lazy about it since I have a little something else to work on for my host today. (The finale of Phase 2 for her story Chains of Magic. It'll be a very juicy smut scene.) Religious people, beware! **

**Darkavion Hawke: Male. Blood Mage. Silver hair so tainted and stained by blood that it is now red. Golden eyes. Pale skin. No facial hair - again, it's icky... no wonder I romanced Fenris. Though I admit I did _flirt_ with everyone else... I stayed loyal.**

**Location: Nowhere particular this is just the banter. **

* * *

><p><strong>ACT TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian: Have you heard the Chant of Light?<p>

Merrill: That's the song they sing at the Chantry, right? It's pretty... but a little repetitive.

Sebastian: Then you know the story? How Andraste became the Maker's divine bride and convinced Him to offer us a second chance?

Merrill: Right. But I never understood why she had to die.

Sebastian: Her mortal husband betrayed her out of jealousy.

Merrill: But if He wanted her to spread her faith, couldn't she do that better alive?

Sebastian: The Maker gave us free will. By his betrayal, Maferath showed us that men were not yet worth saving.

Merrill: I don't know. It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes.

Darkavion: That's because you are a free-thinker, my dear Merrill. Why else would they bring babies to the Chantry? It's to get them nice and brainwashed before they have a chance to think for themselves.

* * *

><p>Sebastian: Are you an Andrastian, Fenris?<p>

Fenris: If I say no, will you attempt to convert me?

Sebastian: Many elves believe in the Maker. I ask only because I wonder if your experiences... soured your faith.

Fenris: My faith was never strong. It's difficult for a slave to have faith in someone who abandoned them.

Sebastian: The Maker didn't enslave you, Fenris.

Fenris: He didn't help me much, either.

Sebastian: And yet you stand here, free. Perhaps He helped you more than you think.

Darkavion: I don't recall hearing you say anything about a mythical god appearing from the clouds to save you, Fenris. You told me it was Fog Warriors.

Sebastian: Perhaps it was the Maker's hand that guided him to these Fog Warriors.

Darkavion: No, I think that was running like mad from a swarm of raging Qunari. And don't continue on to say that was the Maker as well - or is your god such a moron that he would have hundreds of innocents killed in a furious battle all for the sake of a single slave running away?

* * *

><p>Sebastian: So what do you believe, Merrill?<p>

Merrill: Our gods abandoned us long ago. They haven't answered our prayers since the fall of Arlathan. When we've proven that we're elves again, that we didn't lose everything, they'll come back to us.

Sebastian: We say the same of the Maker. Perhaps they're only different names for the same divine force that created the world.

Merrill: The Maker wants you to be elves?

Darkavion: Well they do make excellent slaves in the Tevinter Imperium.

Merrill: So the Maker wants slaves then? But that's so terrible!

* * *

><p>Anders: Is that supposed to be Andraste's face on your crotch?<p>

Sebastian: What?

Anders: That... belt buckle thing. Is that Andraste?

Sebastian: My father had this armor commissioned when I took my vows as a brother.

Anders: I'm just not sure I'd want the Maker seeing me shove His bride's head between my legs every morning.

Darkavion: (Laughs) I think it's hilarious. Hey, Sebastian, if you choose to stop wearing it now that Anders has pointed that out, I'll happily take it off your hands. Of course I'll be sure to make it far more obvious so I can walk past the Chantry jsut to show it off.

* * *

><p>Sebastian: Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry?<p>

Fenris: I have no memory of my childhood. Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made them think they're worthy beings.

Sebastian: I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been.

Fenris: No, you can't.

Sebastian: Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at His side for every soul. Even yours.

Darkavion: He's a mage, isn't He? Must be with all these stories of miracles and immense power, claiming possession of all the souls of the fallen while the living bow before His image like mindless sla-

Fenris: You can say it, Hawke.

Darkavion: - like mindless slaves, following every law of the Chantry and depriving themselves of every natural desire while the Maker himself makes them suffer for his own twisted plans. It's rediculous.

Sebastian: Alright, then what do you believe in?

Darkavion: We are but animals, Sebastian. Fallen prey to our own illusion of superiority over the rest of life, foolishly seeking a higher reason for existing and denying the truth of how little our lives really mean.

Sebastian: You have a very sad view of the world, Hawke.

Darkavion: Sad? I think it's a glorious interpretation! I embrace the nature of life, Sebastian; unlike your Chantry which claims it all to be "sinful" and "unclean."

* * *

><p>Anders: So, you were invested as a brother in the chantry, right?<p>

Sebastian: I had just taken my vows when I learned my family was killed.

Anders: But you... gave sermons and took confessions and such, right?

Sebastian: Do you have something you wish to confess?

Anders: I just want to know, what do you say when people have questions? What's your answer when someone asks, "so if Andraste preached freedom and ended slavery, why do you lock up mages and keep them as slaves?"

Sebastian: No one ever asked that.

Darkavion: So Sebastian... if Andraste preached freedom and ended slavery, why do you lock up mages and keep them as slaves?

Sebastian: Look in a mirror, Hawke, you'll see the answer very clearly.

Darkavion: Ah, I see. We mages are far too attractive for your promises of chastity to be kept so you lock us all up to ensure that we don't taint your virgins.

Anders: (Laughs) Attractive indeed.

* * *

><p>Fenris: The Maker didn't free me.<p>

Sebastian: I see you've been thinking about what I said.

Fenris: I freed myself. If the Maker did anything, He watched. Why should I thank Him for that?

Sebastian: Is it so hard to believe the Maker cares for you? Maybe He gave you the chance to escape.

Fenris: It doesn't feel like the Maker cares for me... or anyone.

Sebastian: We all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our doing, not the Maker's.

Fenris: Perhaps. It's... been a long time since I gave it any thought.

Sebastian: It's not too late to start.

Darkavion: Know what I think?

Sebastian: "Religion is for the weak."

Darkavion: Well, yes of course, but that's just a general thought. I think your Maker stopped caring long ago, like a small child with an ant farm. Sure it was fun for a while, watching how they live, offering them aid and food on occasion; but soon it grows boring, and the child stops paying attention. The ants remain trapped behind the glass, slowly dieing away while the child moves on to something more amusing.

Sebastian: We are not like ants, Hawke.

Darkavion: Oh, I know! We're so much worse. We have individuality, our own personal beliefs! And when our lives grow hard we prey on our brethren, stealing from them, using them, killing them. Ants think only for the colony, all perishing together in silence.

* * *

><p>Sebastian: You seem very angry.<p>

Anders: And here I thought the Chantry was against mind-reading.

Sebastian: Did something happen to you in the Circle? I understand there were problems in Ferelden...

Anders: Are you saying a mage can only be unhappy in the Circle if demons were involved? No, it's not about Uldred. It's not about being beaten or raped by a templar— that does happen, but I've been fortunate.

Darkavion: Well that's a shame. Were I a Templar I definitely would have raped you... every single night. Maybe even twice a night.

Anders: (Chuckles) You can't rape the willing, Hawke.

Sebastian: (coughs) I don't see what this has to do with you being so angry.

Anders: It' s a larger principle: the freedom every man, woman, and child born in Thedas have as a natural right.

Sebastian: You were given to the Circle. I was given to the Chantry. Hawke was driven away from home by the Darkspawn. None of us are free.

Darkavion: According to your Chantry it was the Maker's decision to set the Darkspawn loose on the world. According to your Chantry it's a _good thing_ to be sent there to be brainwashed. And it's thanks to your Chantry that mages are imprisoned in Circles in the first place. The only problem I see with the world is religion.

* * *

><p>Sebastian: You know, Fenris, as a brother in the Chantry, I'm allowed to hear confessions.<p>

Fenris: Why would you tell me this?

Sebastian: I know Danarius made you do things. I thought you might be more comfortable talking to a friend. You should know, a murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed.

Fenris: Have I not spoken enough of my past? Does everyone in Kirkwall wish to hear every sordid detail?

Isabela: I know I do.

Sebastian: Sometimes, it's painful to speak. But it's the only way the wound can be lanced.

Darkavion: So he should confide in _you_ to receive forgiveness from the Maker?

Sebastian: You are free to do the same, Hawke.

Darkavion: I'm a known blood mage who slaughters everyone who gets in my way and offers their souls to the demon living inside me. I'm also known to go for sodomy and sadism... and masochism if my partner wants to switch things up a bit. Think the Maker can forgive that?

Sebastian: No, but he can forgive you for the lies.

Darkavion: (Chuckles) If it eases your conscience to believe that a lie, go ahead. My lover knows far better though - wouldn't let me use the chains but he was willing to submit to a bit of beating.

Isabela: And where was I for all of this?

Darkavion: I don't share, Isabela dear.

Isabela: It was Fenris, wasn't it? Or was it Anders? Your younger brother?

Darkavion: I also don't tell... but one of those was right.

Isabela: Go on, Fenris, confess! Tell Sebastian everything Hawke did to you! It's so cute when he blushes.

Fenris: I am not confessing anything.

Isabela: You're not denying it either.

*Sodomy: Buttsex  
>*Sadism: Sexual enjoyment from torturing andor tormenting others.  
>*Masochism: Sexual enjoyment from <em>being<em> tortured and/or tormented.

* * *

><p>Sebastian: You know, when I return to Starkhaven you're welcome to come with me.<p>

Fenris: And do what, exactly?

Sebastian: You're a fine warrior. If you could train men to fight like you do, we'd be unstoppable.

Fenris: I'm no leader, and I doubt humans would want me training them.

Sebastian: Then why not train elves? I bet there's plenty who would admire all you've accomplished.

Fenris: I... haven't accomplished anything.

Sebastian: No? You are your own man, living as you see fit—you give yourself too little credit.

Fenris: You are being kind.

Sebastian: Not at all. Think about it.

Darkavion: I've thought about it. Though he is free, he still has a tendency to follow others - myself in particular. I wonder, is it because I'm so irrisistably handsome, or is it simply because I'm a powerful blood mage like your former master?

Sebastian: Hawke, you're being rude.

Darkavion: No, Sebastian, I am being honest. He knows I love him.

Anders: You what!

Fenris: H-Hawke!

Sebastian: So you and Fenris- ... never mind. I don't think I want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>ACT THREE<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian: I saw you at the Chantry last week, Fenris, but I haven't seen you back since.<p>

Fenris: I was only delivering something: you needn't concern yourself.

Sebastian: But you were praying. Or was that part of the delivery?

Fenris: I was... trying to blend in.

Sebastian: (Laughs) Oh, yes! You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation.

Darkavion: I do that all the time - it's called "mocking."

Sebastian: I was talking to Fenris, Hawke, not you.

Fenris: (sighs) Don't you have a city to re-conquer?

Darkavion: Ha!

* * *

><p>Anders: How can you have so much faith? Does nothing bother you?<p>

Sebastian: You're bothering me.

Anders: The Maker left us to our own devices generations ago. He's never going to step back in, start listening to our prayers again. He's gone. Doesn't that bother you?

Sebastian: He's a merciful lord. He could have destroyed our world when we failed Him, but instead He gave us a chance at redemption. Should we not be joyful?

Darkavion: Oh yes, merciful indeed. "Send in the Darkspawn! See how many die and suffer before the Archdemon can be slain!" Honestly, what kind of test is that? Now if the Archdemon could only be slain by the singing of a hundred thousand Chantry puppets and the prayers of a hundred thousand more I may believe your Maker to be merciful. But that is not the case, Sebastian; your Maker is like a wrathful child. A quick demise would be far more merciful than all of this.

* * *

><p>Fenris: Terrible things do happen, Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian: But what we see is only a piece of the puzzle. Only the Maker can see the greater picture.

Fenris: The guilty prosper. Innocents die.

Sebastian: And then they are brought to the side of the Maker. Their suffering ends. There is always a greater purpose.

Fenris: Danarius once killed a little boy to fuel blood magic that let him impress his fellow Senators at a party. What was the purpose there?

Sebastian: Perhaps it was witnessing that which will give you the strength to prevent it ever happening again.

Darkavion: If your Maker had any real power, He wouldn't need to give Fenris the strength to prevent it for Him. He'd do it himself - that time, every time before, and every time thereafter. Or does He just hate doing his own Bitchwork?

Sebastian: (Sighs) It's impossible to talk when you're around, Hawke.

Darkavion: Well that's not entirely true - speak of something besides your brainwashing Chantry and I may just have something positive to say. Besides... Fenris is _mine._ Convert him to your beloved Chantry and he may just leave me again.

Fenris: Not on your life.

* * *

><p>Merrill: What does your Chantry do? I mean, you keep saying how great it is. Anders and Isabela tell me to stay away from it. But what does it do? Among the Dalish, the Keepers teach the children, preserve our history, perform magic. The priestesses here just... sing.<p>

Sebastian: The Chantry does many charitable works. It cares for widows and orphans—

Merrill: Who in the Dalish would just be part of the clan, like everyone else. I just don't get it.

Darkavion: Humans are nothing like the Dalish, Merrill. All of the decent people that are willing to help others belong to the Chantry, and no one else gives a damn. Or so the Chantry likes to believe.

Sebastian: I see you creating more widows and orphans than you aid, Hawke.

Darkavion: Well then I suppose your Chantry must be very, very busy thanks to me!

* * *

><p>Sebastian: It's our duty to tell the templars.<p>

Fenris: Then why haven't you done it?

Sebastian: I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own.

Fenris: And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke and his friends, right?

Sebastian: That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free.

Anders: You think the templars don't know I'm here? They just haven't caught me yet.

Sebastian: Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots?

Fenris: Uh-uh. You want to turn anyone in, you work it out with Hawke.

Darkavion: So long as you're not planning to turn _me_ in, I really couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>Isabela: So, I've never understood why the Chantry says if you're good, you'll be taken up to the Maker's side.<p>

Sebastian: Those who die with the sins cleansed from their souls will walk beside the Maker in eternity.

Isabela: That doesn't sound fun! If they really want people to be good, shouldn't they offer an afterlife with... lakes of wine and a dozen naked virgins?

Sebastian: Anyone who wants that will be going to the Void.

Isabela: Sounds like that's where all the good parties will be.

Darkavion: Well, I know I'll be in the Void. Who knows, I may even throw some parties of my own once I get there.

Fenris: Nothing too wild, I hope.

Darkavion: That all depends on you, love.

Isabela: So you'd be willing to share in the afterlife then, Hawke?

Darkavion: (Laughs) If Fenris really does follow me into the Void, then that would be a no. But that just means there'll be more naked men and women for you to enjoy Isabela - you can still have your fun.

Sebastian: The Void isn't supposed to be... fun.

Darkavion: Then I'll make it fun.

* * *

><p>Fenris: So that's it? You're not returning to Starkhaven now?<p>

Sebastian: There are greater things that need to be done, Fenris.

Fenris: And what about avenging your family? Does that not need to be done?

Sebastian: What has my vengeance accomplished except to spill more blood? No, I must put my faith in the Maker. He will set my path before me.

Fenris: I can't decide if it is certainty you have, or blindness.

Sebastian: (Chuckles) At least you can't decide.

Darkavion: Certainty is for Qunari. What he has, is called _foolishness._

Fenris: Then I guess he's a blind fool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, I felt so much better after getting all of that out of my system~ Honestly, Fenris is finally free to do as he wants and Sebastian wants to chain him down to the life of a mindless Chantry follower.**


	4. Heartreaper!

**A/N: We all know the ending, yes? Anders blows up the Chantry (which I wholly agree on except the fact that he did it for the mages) and Hawke gets to choose his fate. Well, I thought of an alternate ending for the abomination. And here it is.**

**Hawke: Female. Romanced Fenris but moved on to Anders after the elf left. No other details.**

**Timing: After Hawke chooses between joining Orsino or Meredith and Anders gives his lousy explanation.**

**Perspective: Fenris**

* * *

><p>I saw the tears in Hawke's eyes as she stared at the mage; tears of pain, of anger, tears of a broken heart.<p>

"_Break her heart, and I will kill you."_ My threat resounded through my mind, a promise I made myself after I discovered that she had moved on. I should never have let her go to him, I should have known it would end like this! But no. Instead I allowed that blighted abomination to console her, to comfort and hold her where I felt I could not. How could I have left something so precious in the hands of a mage, _that_ mage. I had failed her... again_._ Why did I choose to back down? Why did I not fight for her?

"Leave my sight..!" Hawke's voice finally sounded, firm, demanding, but it could not hide the truth of her feelings. Anders turned to her, mouth open to speak, but she wouldn't allow it. "Go!" she yelled angrily, "Before I change my mind!"

The mage scurried off like a rat, fleeing from his own cruel actions like a coward. My eyes never left Hawke, and I watched as her shoulders dropped, her hands raised over her beautiful face, and the pain enveloped her. I wanted so badly to approach her, to wrap my arms around her and never let go, but I couldn't - I was unworthy. Aveline moved in instead, slinging her arm over Hawke's trembling shoulders and sitting her down on the stairway. My fists clenched, the clawed tips of my gauntlets cutting into my palms. Unworthy of comforting Hawke, perhaps, but worthy enough to ensure that Anders paid for her pain. I said nothing, and stormed off in the direction the abomination had fled. I would not break my promise this time...

It was fitting that I found the rat hiding in a hole in Darktown, a perfect location to ensure that he couldn't flee. The lyrium beneath my skin burned as my anger grew, and the resulting glow alerted the mage of my presence before I could reach him. He was wise to jump into his fighting stance, but he was far too slow. I tore his staff from his hand, throwing it out of reach and backing him to the wall. I could almost taste his fear.

"Fenris," he spoke nervously, but I was quick to interrupt.

"How dare you..!" my voice sounded in rage, "How dare you use Hawke like that! Hiding behind her status as Champion to save yourself from the Templars and letting her fall in love with you only to betray her like this!"

"As if you did any better?" the abomination retorted with a twisted sneer, "You're the one who abandoned Hawke the same day you slept with her!"

I slammed the mage into the stone building behind him, furious that he would dare bring that issue up again. "I would have returned had you not been so quick to replace me, _mage!"_ I foolishly admitted in my fury.

"And yet you never made another move," he pointed out, triumph sounding in his voice.

Arrogant bastard! My grip on the mage's shoulders tightened, claws digging through his robes and bearing down into his flesh. I relished the show of pain on his face, but my words portrayed something different, something that even I hadn't been aware of.

"I thought you the more worthy man, Anders! I trusted you to treat her better than that - better than I ever could!" I yelled, spilling my heart out before this wretched excuse of a man, "I thought that if anyone could ever love her as she deserved, it would be you! And you go and throw it all away for some hairbrained scheme because your hatred for everything else outweighs your love for her!"

The abomination was horrified, the terror in his gaze amplified by the blue light of the lyrium, glowing with my rage. I drew my hand back, channeling the power of the lyrium into my fist. "I would have given her everything," I reviled in a harsh whisper, "But now all I can give is your heart!" My hand phased through his chest, and I dug my fingers into his beating heart, tearing it out without causing any damage.

Reflecting in his dieing eyes, I saw her... Hawke's tear-stained face pale in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. The mage's corpse fell, thudding as it hit the cold ground and taking with it my view of her. I feared that I may have broken her heart again, after letting her witness as I murdered Anders in her name. I could feel it pulsing against my palm, the mage's heart continuing to beat even after his death.

The only way out, was past Hawke... My eyes sank to the ground as I turned towards the exit - I could not bear to look her in the eyes. I walked forward, grudgingly, but slowed as I neared her side. I placed the abomination's beating heart in her hand, and could only offer three feeble words, "I warned him." I continued forward, daring not to look back or face her... I wasn't worthy to love her; all I could ever do was cause her pain.

A strange splattering noise came from behind me, and barely a second after her arms were wrapped around me. She had dropped - or possibly thrown - the mage's heart. "Don't leave me again," she pleaded, tightening her grip around my waist.

I was speechless, dumbfounded even. My thoughts raced and my heart pounded, wondering why she could possibly want me to stay, but my voice refused to sound.

"I heard everything, Fenris," she stated softly as she pressed her face against my back, her tears soaking through my clothing, "If you truly meant it then stay with me."

I loosed myself from her grip enough to turn and face her, but even as my arms wrapped around her I could not bring my eyes to hers.

"I never stopped loving you," Hawke whispered as she rested her head against my breastplate, "Please... give me another chance."

For just a moment I thought I had misheard her, and I was shocked when I realized that I hadn't. Why was she the one seeking another chance? I raised my hand to her cheek, feeling her face in my palm and tangling my fingers in her hair; I raised her gaze to mine and stared intently into her brilliant eyes. "You never did anything wrong, Hawke," I assured her, and carefully brushed away her tears, "I should be the one to beg for forgiveness."

"I forgave you long ago, Fenris," she replied and pressed her lips to mine.

I pulled her closer, pressing her body against me and deepening our kiss. We pulled away to breath, staring longingly into each other's eyes. "I've waited years to be able to do that again," I admitted with a passing smile, "Perhaps once the battle is over we can-"

Hawke held her finger against my lips, hushing me to speak herself, "My place or yours?"

I smirked and took her finger into my mouth, speaking through my teeth as I nibbled on it, "Whichever one is still standing after the explosion. Now let's hurry to the Gallows and get this over with."

She smiled at took me by the hand, leading me back to the rest of the group who immediately stared at the spectacle.

"What?" I asked the lot, challenging them to say something about my unusual display of affection.

Instead of passing words they passed coin between each other. It seemed they had all placed bets on the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, I love ending on humor. I almost regret taking a first-person stance instead of just being the all-knowing Puppeteer... Such a funny conversation that would have been, the rest of the group setting bets on the whole Fenris/Hawke/Anders issue. But no, this is fine.**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: A little bit on the angsty side this, but I enjoy where it goes. Far prior to Dragon Age II, this little drabble is a potential idea for Fenris' first day awake after the ritual.**

**Fenris**'** perspective.**

* * *

><p>When I first awakened, pain was all that I knew. I opened my eyes and saw an empty, black ceiling above me, blurred as I peered through a curtain of white hair.<p>

_My hair._

With agony searing through me with every movement I pushed the bangs aside, and stared at the newfound thing in front of me. It was a hand, with strange blue markings trailing in a perfect line along each finger, meeting at the base of the wrist. The markings were burning beneath the skin in a faint glow, leaving black burns along the outer rims of the lines.

_My hand._

I tried to see more, but the pain kept me from moving. Soon I no longer had the strength to even keep my hand up, and it fell limp at my side. The agony continued, coursing through my body in waves that matched the rhythm of a strange thumping noise I could feel throbbing in my head.

_My heartbeat._

I heard movement from elsewhere in the room - shifting and rustling, the light treading of tiny feet, and a quiet squeak. I was terrified, and could feel my body responding to it. My heartbeat quickened, and I could hear the heavy panting caused by fear.

_My breath._

The culprit soon decided to reveal itself; beside my head crawled a small creature covered with black fur, watching me with beady red eyes. The creature sniffed at me and ran off, showing an ugly, hairless tail. "Only a rat," a strange voice echoed through the room in relief.

_My voice._

Louder treading soon sounded, the distinctive footsteps of people. I held my breath, unsure of how to react. The footsteps ceased nearby, and I heart the unlatching of a door. More footsteps, drawing ever close. Someone was in the room with me.

"So you're finally awake," a man called out to me. His voice was strong and imposing, but held some sign of affection.

"Who are you..?" I asked weakly, trying to get a glimpse of the man without provoking more pain.

"So you've forgotten after all," the man declared, and moved closer into my view. He was middle-aged, with dull gray eyes and fading black hair. He had a weak physique, but the air around him seemed to hum with power. "My name is Danarius. I am your master, and you shall address me as such," he stated nonchalantly.

_My master?_

"What if... I don't want a master?" I asked nervously.

"Silence, slave!" a second, more shrill voice barked out.

No sooner than the command was finished did a sharp pain crash into my chest. Instinct took hold, and I grabbed at the source of pain and threw it off of me. A woman landed on the floor at my side, thrown off balance by my action; she had stomped on me... had I done something wrong?

"Impudent knife-ear!" she hissed as she rose from the floor. She lunged for me again, but by an unseen force she was blasted away, and the man stepped between us, shielding me from her advances.

"Hadriana, that's no way to behave," he stated firmly, "I won't see you harming my pet."

The woman sneered and stormed out of the room, cursing to herself in anger.

He turned to me again, with some semblance of pity in his eyes, and with a wave of his hand the pain in my chest from the woman's strike vanished, leaving me to deal only with the other source of pain in my body. "I must say I'm impressed that you attacked her," the man spoke, "Tell me, what all can you remember?"

I tried to think beyond waking up, but I could only remember flashes... horrible images of chains and strange metallic tools carving into my flesh and a searing burn. My body trembled, and I forced my thoughts to stop. "Only... pain," I answered weakly, the intense agony returning at the sheer thought of it.

"I see," the man responded, "To answer your question, I am your master whether you want one or not."

"But why?" I asked warily, fearful that I may come under attack again for asking.

"You will understand in time... Fenris_,"_ he answered simply.

"Fenris?" I echoed, wondering what the word meant.

"That is your name, my pet," the man - my master _- _claimed.

_My name?_

It didn't... feel right. I tried thinking back again, beyond the horrible pain, but it was no use. I could remember nothing before, not even a name. "Master?" I called to him, using the term he had commanded of me.

"Yes, my pet?" he responded with a satisfied smile.

It was strange, the way his smile affected me. It felt like a small accomplishment, and I grew more comfortable with his presence. "Why does it hurt to much?"

"You were given a great gift, Fenris," my master explained, "In time the wounds will heal, and the pain will subside. When that day comes you will serve as my bodyguard." He kneeled down and pulled a soft blanket over me, then rose again and turned towards the exit. "Until then, my pet, I need you to rest. Understand?"

"I will try, Master," I answered quietly.

I could no longer see him, but I could clearly hear his footsteps draw away, leaving me alone in the room.

'Slave.' 'Knife-ear.' 'Pet.' 'Fenris.' These words I had been called, and I accepted them all. That is what I was, brought to existence through pain and agony, with a single purpose: to serve Danarius, my master.

_My life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may just make a few more like this at a later date. And, for the record, I don't think Danarius was quite as sinister as most make him out to be. He has that air of nobility and pride around him, and though it's obvious he's an evil sunnova bitch, I can't imagine him abusing his little pet _too much. _Hadriana, however... she's twisted.**


	6. Aggregio: Please Drink Responsibly!

**A/N: This Hawke is the same Hawke as the second. My Hawke. I adore Fenris when he's drunk and relays the tale of his escape... but alas, is ends so short. This is my own idea of an extensive alteration. VERY extensive. Over 6,000 words in fact.**

**Darkavion Hawke: Male. Mage (Elemental, Maleficar, Spirit Healer.) Silver hair blood-dyed to a dark red and piercing golden eyes.**

**Also, I ended up killing Hadriana before coming to this scene. It epically sucked when after the quest I wasn't given the romance option when Fenris was found at Hawke's estate... BUT he showed up again later, after this scene. If things appear out of order to you, that is why.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't shown up at the Hanged Man, and despite my companions' reassurances I had grown increasingly worried. Hadriana and her followers had been killed off weeks ago, but there's no telling who else may have come with her. Perhaps it <em>was<em> foolish, worrying about such a formidable warrior, but I had come to care for him a lot. Sure I flirted with all of my companions, but Fenris... he was a whole other story. I had fallen for him.

It drove the elf mad, of course; I was everything he despised. A mage - _a blood mage_ for that matter - living free and steadily gaining influence and power in the world. And of course there lies the issue that I'm human, and a man. The others, Anders, Isabela, and Merril, they were far too easy to impress. But Fenris was a challenge, someone _worth_ striving for. And so I had striven, tearing through slavers, saving and employing Orana, I even ensured that Fenris got the chance to crush Hadriana's heart himself. And even so, just because of _what_ I am, I suffered his anger. I accepted his insults, his accusation, his piercing glare... and I loved every moment of it.

Of course I had worried then, too, after he ran off. And when I found his 'rightfully stolen' mansion empty, I was devastated. I had honestly thought he had left Kirkwall... Finding him sitting in my foyer when I got home was like a dream. For a moment I actually suspected it was; demons hadn't tempted me in years, but for that instant I feared this was an illusion weaved by a demon of Desire. After looking closely at him the reality was obvious. The guilt he felt, the shame in his eyes, the hatred burning within him... I wanted to heal it all. So close then, I could almost feel the tension in his body as it fought against his mind against his own emerging desires. He turned and left in the end; but at least I knew he was alright... well, physically anyway.

My reminiscence came to an halt as I reached his home. I had developed quite the habit of barging into places unannounced; and even this - the home of a very dangerous, very aggressive, possibly paranoid Tevinter fugitive - was no exception. The moment I opened the door I could have sworn I walked into the unbidden love-child of a brewery, and a morgue. It smelled heavily of wine, and right in the entryway was a collection of rotting dead bodies, with several more scattered elsewhere I suspected. They definitely weren't fresh, but just last week I had removed the _other_ swarm of corpses. I sighed and stepped over them, following the smell of wine to what I hoped would be Fenris.

He sat alone at a table, three empty bottles of wine littered on its surface, one of them carelessly knocked over, and a fourth in his hand.

"Last bottle of the Agreggio," he said with a smile, "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Looks more like the last _four_ bottles, my dear," I corrected and took the drink from him for a taste of my own. Not the wine, of course, but the taste of his lips around it. "So what's the occasion?"

A sense of pride flashed across his face as he answered, "The anniversary of my escape." He stole the wine back from me, as if he needed more. "Astia valla femundis. Care to hear the story?" he asked with a sloppy smile.

"I enjoy listening to you talk," I replied, grinning. It was true - I loved the sound of his voice, and it astounded me how his words would never slur no matter how drunk he was.

His lips spread to an intrigued smirk, "And I enjoy a man who speaks his mind."

"Only _some_ of what goes through my mind, Fenris," I responded with a chuckle, "If I said everything I fear you'd be blushing - and not from the wine. But for now just listening to you talk is more than enough for me."

"You do know how to make a man feel wanted, Hawke..." he stated thoughtfully, then slunk back in his seat as he began his tale, "Let's see. You've heard of Seheron? The Imperium and the Qunari have fought over the island for centuries, now. I was there with Danarius during a Qunari attack. I managed to get him to a ship - but there was no room for a slave. I was left behind. I barely got out of the city alive."

"There's nothing like war for covering one's escape," I said with a smirk.

"I had no intention of escaping. _That time,"_ he admitted, "There are rebels in the Seheron jungles called Fog Warriors. They found me and took me in, nursed me back to health. I stayed with them for a time. Until Danarius finally came for me."

"He was happy to see you alive, I suspect?"

"Happy to see his investment hadn't fallen into Qunari hands," Fenris replied with a bitter scoff and took another drink of wine. "I'd grown fond of the rebels. They bowed to no master and fought for their freedom. It was... beyond my experience," he continued, eyes slowly being shadowed in pain, "When Danarius came, they refused to let him take me. He ordered me to kill them. So I did. I... killed them all."

"Once a slave, always a slave?" I asked curiously, wondering what compelled him to obey.

"It felt inevitable. My master had returned and this, this fantasy life was over," he explained with a solemn sigh, "But once it was done, I looked down at their bodies. I felt... I couldn't... I ran. And never looked back."

"Thanks for the warning then," I said jokingly, "If you do turn on me once we find Danarius, I'll remember to turn you into a blood slave until the battle is over."

He gazed at me intently, green eyes narrowed to a piercing glare, "You speak of using your blood magic on me so easily."

I met his glare with an amused smirk, "I would release you to deliver the final blow, of course. And it's not like I would use you as a blood slave for... _other_ purposes."

"I wouldn't put it past you, Hawke," he said uneasily, glare unwavering, "When you see something you want, you take it. One way or the other."

"If it was so simple as wanting your body: yes, I could. In fact you're right in assuming that I probably would. But that isn't the case, my dear Fenris," I said softly, and closed the distance between us. He backed into his chair nervously, and I cautiously reached out towards him, brushing my fingertips against his lips before resting my hand on his cheek. He accepted my touch for the first time, and despite his tentative stare I knew he enjoyed it. "I want_ you_," I clarified, locking my eyes with his, "Natural. Pure. Given of your own will." I slowly moved closer as I spoke, my lips now hovering in front of his; he may have even leaned forward himself. I felt his breath shudder as I continued, slowly backing out of his personal space, "It would be far too easy any other way. I would never take advantage of you, Fenris. Even now, when you're drunk." I removed my hand once I had fully stood up, and smirked at the subtle quivering of his lips. "Now let's get you cleaned up and off to bed, hm?" I said playfully, instantly voiding the romantic tension of the room.

His glare was back, and through clenched teeth he replied, "I can do it myself."

"Oh?" I responded, "Let's see you try it then."

Determination was set in his glare, and he gripped at the chair for support as he tried to stand. It slipped on the broken tile beneath him, but I managed to catch him before he could fall. Fenris sighed in defeat as I took on most of his weight, "Alright, you win... I'm drunk."

Drunk enough to actually allow me to do this, I thought, but never would I have said that out loud. I managed to get him to the wash room, guiding him over even more dead bodies along way, and set him to stand against a small side-table. I harnessed the power of mana, weaving a spell to fill the washtub with ice and then blasting it with fire, turning the ice into suitably hot water.

"I've never seen magic used for something so... practicle," the elf admitted.

I smiled, "There's so much more to magic than healing wounds, torching slavers, and freezing bandits, my dear." I approached him again, curiously inspecting his armor to find out how to remove it all. His body tensed warily as I reached towards him again, but surprisingly he didn't shy away. I removed his belt, his gauntlets, and even started on his upper armor before I found the need to stop. The breastplate had to be unlatched from the back, so I had him lean face-first against the wall to keep from falling as I pulled it off. Though shameful to admit, I stared as its removal revealed the mass of scars covering his back. Lashes is what they were, from either whip or chain, drawing the eye even stronger than the lyrium markings. I turned my gaze, aware that this was one of the many reasons he was averse to being touched, or seen without cover. "Would you prefer me blindfolded?" I offered, raising my eyes to the back of his head.

He glanced back with an uneasy, tentative stare, "Hawke... I-"

I held my hand up to silence him, and used a small amount of fire magic to burn off the end of my robe's sleeve. "You needn't worry about offending me, Fenris," I said with a smile, and placed the cloth over my eyes, "It was my suggestion after all." I tied the cloth in the back, securely blindfolding myself. "Of course you'll have to take off your own pants now," I added with a laugh, again trying to break some of the tension.

A pointless attempt, considering that Fenris decided to turn on me - well, turn _to_ me. I felt him reach over my shoulder, placing his hand on the back of my neck and pulling my lips to his. He tasted heavily of wine, a bitter reminder that he was, of course, drunk.

"I wonder if you'll even remember that in the morning..." I mused out loud after he pulled away.

He didn't respond, but I could feel his fingers tug at my hair as he moved his hand to my shoulder, steadying himself as he removed the rest of his clothing.

"I may just stumble more than you now," I laughed as I attempted to lead him safely to the tub. Between his staggering and my being blind I was amazed that we managed the six feet to the washtub without killing ourselves. But luckily only my sleeves were injured, thoroughly soaked as Fenris almost pulled me down with him. "May I take the blindfold off now?" I asked him, hoping for a chance to see his expression and decipher whether or not he had done that on purpose, "Or would you rather laugh at me as I blunder my way out?"

Silence answered me.

"Or I suppose I could stay, if you would prefer..?"

Again, only silence.

My thoughts trailed to worse, fearing that he had harmed himself on the way down, and I blindly reached out for him. As my hand clasped around his shoulder, he shot upright, the hot water splashing wildly and essentially soaking my clothes. I felt his hand grip around my neck in a deadly choke, and from there I was raised off the ground. It was _thrilling._

"I-I'm... sorry," he said out loud and dropped me, "I don't know what-"

I coughed and gasped for air, but quickly spoke to interrupt him, "You don't have to apologize, Fenris. I rather _enjoyed_ that, actually. Though it would have been much better if I could have seen the look in your eyes. And of course my robes are entirely drenched now."

"I'm-"

"No apologies," I swiftly interrupted again. This always seemed to be the best way to reach him - be patient, understanding, and never let him feel inferior; laugh, relax, and keep him comfortable; flirt just enough to leave him intrigued, and let him come to his own decision on the matter; most importantly: don't chase him, no sudden movements, no loud noises, always try to stay in his sight, and never make him feel nervous or he may lash out - he is something of an animal, after all.

The water sloshed as he sat back down. "... you can take off the blindfold, Hawke."

I smiled and pulled the cloth from my eyes, immediately turning my gaze to the back of his head. His thin, silver hair was soaked, and shined like spider silk. Even before mine had been tainted red with blood it never looked_ that_ attractive. I was almost jealous... but blood magic had served me well enough to make up for the loss of my silver hair. Mother wasn't too thrilled, of course, since I was no longer the spitting image of my father.

"It looks horrible, doesn't it..." Fenris said in a low whisper, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"What does?" I inquired.

He peered back curiously, surprised to find that my gaze had been on his hair and not his back. "The scars," he explained, "I know you saw them."

"You could be covered in mud and blood and beaten with a stick and I still wouldn't think you look horrible," I responded with a smile.

"Liar," he laughed.

"Dirt and blood can be washed away, and wounds can be healed. But scars... scars are a part of who you are, what you've lived through. They are a sign of strength and will, and can tell your story without need of words," I stated gently, "I have only lied once in my life, my dear, and _that_ was not it."

His eyes stared into mine for a moment, unsure of what to make of my bold statement; but then he turned his gaze away, eyes downcast. "... well _I_ think they look horrible," he sulked.

I smiled and kneeled down, waiting for him to turn towards me before placing my hand lightly on his bare shoulder. "You know I am a healer too, Fenris," I reminded him, "I could remove them if you'd like. I know it would do nothing to heal the emotional trauma, but at least you wouldn't be reminded of it every time you look at yourself."

"Is that... really possible?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered with a grin, "But I won't let you make that decision right now since you're inebriated. I'll bring it up again at a better time."

"You think I want these scars?" Fenris pressed, staring at me intently.

"I could imagine not," I stated honestly, thinking on all of my own scars that I had healed, "But I'm not sure how you feel about the method to remove them."

His eyes narrowed to a slight glare as he assumed the worst, "Blood magic?"

"No, my dear," I answered with a laugh, "But it would take hours of physical contact." I was pleasantly surprised when his glare faded to a thoughtful look of consideration, but it was best not to let him dwell on the thought for long. "Now go on and clean up, unless you want me here all night," I jested with a smirk.

"And if I do?" Fenris asked, lips spread to a smirk of his own.

"Tease," I accused and playfully splashed him with water before rising and heading towards the door.

"Hawke!" he called out, halting me in my steps. "Where are you..." his voice trailed off, unsure if he could stand the answer if I really was leaving.

"Well someone has to clean up the mass of bodies you leave to rot, Fenris," I explained, "I find myself wondering if your a closet necrophiliac at times."

"A what..?" he asked, giving me a curious stare.

I grinned wickedly as I gave him the answer, "Someone who fetishes over dead bodies and generally has sex with them." The look of abhorrence on his face was priceless, and I couldn't contain my laughter. After catching my breath I set my eyes back on his, smiling as I found that he was still anxiously watching to see where I was going. "I won't leave the mansion, my dear, I promise," I said with a wink and slipped out of the room, catching a glimpse of his relieved smile on the way.

I was actually happy that he was content and distracted by a bath for this; the first time I used blood magic to raise the dead and send them away he was livid, so I've tried my best to ensure that he doesn't _see _even if he already_ knows_. I entered the center of the foyer, just below the stairs, and pulled out my hidden dagger. After taking a deep breath I stabbed the blade through the palm of my hand, stifling any sound of pain. I drew the lifeforce from my blood into the mass of bodies, and summoned them to me. Twelve this time...

"To the Bone Pit with you all," I commanded, "Leave your weapons and valuables at the door, tread lightly, try your best not to be seen, and above all, do not harm anyone for any reason whatsoever. If they slay you, so be it. Once you reach the Bone Pit, jump off the highest cliff you can possibly find. If you survive the fall, do it again, and again, and again, even if it takes all night." The corpses shambled towards the door, and I added my final order, "And shut the door behind you, please." The straggling body passed me a salute, and shut the door behind him. "Won't Aveline be pleased," I thought out loud, "A mass of undead waltzing through Hightown at night... again."

I healed the gaping wound in my hand, and turned my attention to my soaking wet robes. It was cold... I walked through the mansion, using magic to relight the fires until I finally came to Fenris' room. It was odd, being in there while he wasn't, but it would be better to drag him into a warm room than a cold one. I blasted the hearth with fire, instantly igniting the charred wood, and pulled my robes off. This felt even more odd, standing in his room _shirtless_, but it was an intriguing oddity. I hung my drenched clothes over the fireplace to dry and made my way back to the washroom to check on the elf, closing the door on my way out.

I could never have dreamed of a more perfect situation - assuming he would even remember this in the morning. Finally a chance to show him that mages _can _resist temptation, that we _can_ be trusted. ... or at least that I could. But he certainly wasn't making it easy for me. I sighed heavily, thinking of all the opportunities I had allowed to slip by. From the start, I could have just kissed him, instead of pulling away and leaving lips quivering in desire. Or I could have kissed him back when he kissed me... kept the blindfold on and stripped him of his pants, torn off my own clothes and taken him right there. Or I could have fallen into the water with him - I never did discover if it was accident or intent. That could have led to interesting places. I might have been able to bathe his skin, and heal his scars; my hands could have freely roamed his taut muscles, soothing his pain, reaching lower and lower until I- "Should stop myself before I really do give in to temptation..." I scolded myself in a whisper as I neared the washroom.

"Didn't miss me _too much_ I hope?" I asked playfully as I leaned against the frame of the door.

His gaze instantly turned to me, but instead of my face he stared at my bare chest.

I chuckled, amused at his reaction, "See something you like, my dear?"

His face reddened, and he hurriedly turned away. "You look... much stronger than I would expect for a mage is all."

"Deflecting? Now that's unexpected," I teased, and slowly approached him. "Truth be told, life in Kirkwall has been much easier for me than back in Ferelden. I toiled away in fields with my father for most of my life, and once he-" I paused, reminding myself to pick my words carefully, "_died_, I was left to take care of everything while Mother raised the twins. Using magic would have been a death sentence, for me _and_ my family, so I worked my ass off all day, every day and gained all of this muscle that you seem so captivated by."

"You must be much older than your brother then..?" he asked, ignoring my finishing comment.

"Yep," I answered plainly, unwilling to speak more on the issue of age. Not that I was ashamed of my age or anything, just that my appearance doesn't accurately portray it.

"Now who's deflecting," Fenris teased back.

"That wasn't deflecting; _this_, is deflecting. Are you ready yet? You've been in here almost an hour now," I _deflected_ by changing the subject.

He nodded, and I gently helped him to step out of the tub. Surprisingly he was even more wobbly now, and I supported most of his weight.

"It's going to be a nightmare getting your clothes back on," I mumbled to myself as I lifted his arm over my shoulder.

"So don't bother," he responded, glancing at me with a smirk.

I laughed and shook my head, "You enjoy taunting me like this, don't you?"

"And who's to say I'm taunting?" he asked.

I turned to him and stared intently, gauging whether or not he was serious. "Have it your way then, but I'm not going to drag you around naked like this," I said with a smirk, and lifted him into my arms. A deep blush spread across his face, even tinting his alluring elven ears. He was much lighter than I had expected, and carrying him to his room was a breeze. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, a calculating stare despite the alcohol in his system. Perhaps he was having his own internal struggle on being carried in this way, or he could have been testing my resolve to see if I would try to sneak a peek at his nakedness. Either way, I had already decided to keep my eyes to the front; I would not take advantage of this, not even by stealing some eye-candy. "Care to get the door?" I asked as we made it up the stairs.

"You were in my room?" Fenris instantly accused.

I finally glanced down, locking my eyes with his, "Only to light the fire, my dear, and to hang my robe."

He stared at me a moment longer, then opened the door so I could walk in. The room was nice and warm now, after the heat of the fire had been trapped inside. I carefully laid him down on the bed, but the instant I moved away the elf turned on me again. His arms coiled roughly around my body, and with a quick tug he pulled me on top of him, fervently kissing my lips. The feeling of his taut, slender body beneath me, trembling in longing and desperation, teeth and tongue preying on my closed lips, and his calloused fingertips wandering my body... Who was I to deny such a plea to be touched?

I took control, wrangling his roaming hands and pinning them down over his head. My tongue ventured out, pressing his own back into his mouth as I took my time exploring his wine-tainted taste. He accepted my dominance, moaning and panting for breath through his parted lips, his hips rising and pressing his naked, _hardenned_ flesh against mine. He was eager, but I had a certain standard to keep and I reluctantly pulled away, kissing him gently, _apologetically_, one more time before raising off the bed. "You enjoy making this hard on me, don't you, love?" I joked half-heartedly, a feeble attempt to alter the tension desire had left in us both.

His eyes wandered down my chest to my pants, smirking at the obvious bulge, "By the look of things I'd say I succeeded."

I believe it's safe to assume that even I was blushing now... and considering the distinctive paleness of my skin I'm sure that it was easily noticed. "I doubt you can even see straight," I told him, secretly hoping that it was true. I approached him again, cautiously after his recent sneak-attacks, and pulled the blankets over his naked body. There was only one more thing to do, and I casually walked towards the doorway.

"Hawke..!"

As before, I was instantly halted as Fenris called my name. "I'm starting to think you enjoy doing that to me, too," I laughed as I turned around. I only got a glimpse of the look on his face before he turned his gaze away. A look of... distress?

"Don't go..." he said quietly, _shyly._

My thoughts backtracked again, wondering if this was an elaborate dream after all. But no, this was _really _Fenris, his emotional walls weakened by the alcohol, and torn down by my presence. Even in my strangest, wildest dreams I had never seen him like this. "I wasn't leaving, love," I informed him with a smile. I turned back to the door and formed a magical barrier, just in case anyone decided to offer themselves up as a decorative corpse tonight. I picked the cleanest piece of wall I could see and sat down, leaning against it for support and closing my eyes. Not the most comfortable of places to sleep, but well worth it to stay here. I could feel him staring at me, but it was a few minutes before he finally decided to speak.

"Read to me?" he pleaded.

My eyes opened and instantly turned to his irresistible puppy-dog stare. "Alright, love," I replied warily, "But you'd better behave yourself this time." I kicked my shoes off and approached the bed, watching him carefully for any sign of an ulterior motive as he pulled the blankets aside for me to climb in. His plan was revealed the moment I lied down beside him; he instantly shifted closer and snuggled against me, closing his eyes and falling asleep the moment his head rested on my bare chest. Treacherous little elf... I had no doubt that I would wake up with him attempting to murder me in the morning, but I think it made for a fair trade. My arms carefully wrapped around his naked body, something I had long wanted to do, and I gently held him against me. I fought against sleep, wishing to enjoy every minute, _every second_ of this moment. It was perfect: I resisted temptation and still I made it to his bed for the night, innocently holding him just as he trapped me to do.

I woke up the next morning to several lovely impacts. The first, a fist to the face. The second was my shoulder slamming into a table. Third was my head banging against the very same table. Fourth was my ankle shattering on the ground. And the fifth and final impact was my tailbone hitting the floor as I landed. Not quite as bad as I had expected, actually. I sat up and took my time healing the wounds, then finally looked up at Fenris who was standing, naked and very angry, in front of me.

"What did you do to me!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Absolutely nothing," I answered plainly, resting my arm over my knee, "Just as I promised."

He didn't respond, but his searing glare now held a bit of curiosity and wonder.

I decided to have some fun with my explanation. "Your clothes are in the washroom, where I had to leave them after you refused to put them on," I informed him, keeping my eyes locked with his, "Though I do enjoy the view."

His face reddened in embarrassment and he quickly covered himself with the blankets. "What happened," he demanded.

A playful smirk crossed my lips, "What do you_ remember_ happening?"

He turned his gaze away, curious about the answer himself. "I was drinking..." he thought out loud, "You showed up... we talked, about my escape I think?" His lips pulled into a frown as his thoughts continued, "And then you made me take a bath and you... kissed me!" He glared at me with his accusation, the same feral sneer I had actually grown fond of.

"Not exactly," I said smugly, "_You_ kissed _me_; I was blindfolded, if you recall."

His glare faded, replaced with confusion and shame, and he sat down on the bed.

"Actually," I continued, choosing to tell him the entire story, "You kissed me _twice_. The second time was after I brought you in here; you pulled me on top of you, kissing me quite fervently - while you were naked, mind you - and overall made yourself very hard to resist. But when we were talking earlier I made something of a promise, informing you that I wouldn't take advantage of you with blood magic, nor while you were drunk or otherwise mentally impaired. I kept my promise, and after sharing in that brief moment with you I pulled away. You begged me to stay, not that I was leaving anyway, and once I sat down on the floor to rest you called me to you, supposedly because you wanted me to read to you. Instead you ended up snuggling against me and falling asleep. And here we are now, after you've woken me up with a very powerful punch that sent me off the bed."

"I... really did all of that?" he asked uncomfortably.

"You were drunk, Fenris," I answered with a laugh, "Several bottles of wine can do that to a man." I smirked as I thought over the passion he unleashed as he kissed me before, "Honestly, I don't think a demon of Desire could ever be so alluring. But as I said before, it wouldn't be worth it to take you like that."

He didn't respond, his mind probably struggling to accept everything as he stared blankly at the floor. Even moments like this I loved, because it pulled me to feel sympathy, pity, and understanding - feelings I had never held for anyone before, not even my family.

"We all do crazy things after having too much to drink," I said softly and raised myself from the floor. I cautiously sat down beside him, raising my hands on either side of his head to heal his hangover. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"I should be hard on myself," he whispered, words laced with guilt, "For being so cruel to you, Hawke."

I didn't understand his meaning. Sure he did let his anger get the better of him at times, and he did tend to yell to me about everything, but strangely I enjoyed it. "Cruel how?" I asked once the spell was finished, more than eager to hear his explanation.

"I always thought you weak to temptation because you're a..." he paused, teeth clenching as he said the words, _"blood mage,_ but..."

I chuckled and lowered my hands, leaving one to rest on his cheek, "I never gave into temptation for blood magic, my dear Fenris, but that's a secret I'm not sure I want to reveal just yet."

He looked at me curiously, but chose not to press the matter.

"I should probably head home now," I said quietly and kissed the elf on his cheek, "No doubt my mother is worried sick about me." I moved away and put my robes back on, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. It was hard to leave... I couldn't even turn to face him. Slowly I walked towards the door, and just as he had done every time before he halted me by calling my name. I laughed at myself for being so easily commanded, and turned to face him.

"... thank you," he said thoughtfully.

I wasn't sure what I was being thanked for, exactly, but still I smiled. "Any time, love," I replied and turned to take my leave, removing the barrier and starting the long walk to the front door. I felt the need to turn back, halfway down the stairs, though I was expecting to see nothing. Instead Fenris stood in my view, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, still naked. _This time_, I allowed my eyes to wander, taking in the full view of the handsome, scar-covered elf who had bidden me to lay beside him last night. He was sober now, and obviously willing... more like _taunting._

Before my mind even gave the word to move I was back up the stairs. I pulled his naked body roughly against me, furiously licking and biting at his lips until he parted them. I held my fury til the end, dominating his mouth, his body, and his mind, and unleashing all of my pent-up passion and frustration until I was satisfied with our kiss. I pulled away, smirking as he shivered and nearly fell without me there to hold his weight. I had almost failed to resist him. My arms wrapped around him again, gently this time, and I pressed my face to his neck. "Nice try," I whispered sorrowfully, "but emotional instability clouds your mind just as much as alcohol or blood magic." I pressed my lips softly against his flesh, locking eyes with him as I slowly backed away, "I won't use that to my advantage, Fenris. ...I love you too much."

He stared at me for a moment, hurt, despondent, but smiling. "I understand, _Hawke_," he replied, desire clinging to my name.

I smiled back at him and finally took my leave, his taste still fresh on my tongue. I couldn't allow myself to make that choice for him... I would wait, patiently, for him to come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this one. And yes, dear readers, I really do have a story in the works on how my Hawke came to be a blood mage without dealing with a demon. A dark secret kept from the entire family, no less. But that's a story for another time~**


	7. Nocturnal Emissions

**A/N: Ah, perhaps my smuttiest idea yet! ... with a good dose of humor.**

**Hawke/Fenris/Isabela ... together.**

**Hawke: Male rogue. Default appearance.  
><strong>**Location: The Hawke House**.  
><strong>Timing: None. And you'll see why later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that you have dragged me into this, Isabela," Fenris groaned, his tone even more broody than usual.<p>

"Oh, shush," the pirate scoffed and started to pick the lock to Hawke's estate.

The elf glanced down at her, but his gaze wandered from her face to her firm ass as she bent over in front of the door. "He does... know about this, I hope?" he asked her, concerned that she was practically breaking in.

"Mm-hmm," Isabela answered. A few seconds later the lock clicked, and she straightened up triumphantly, "Got it! Change the locks all you want, Hawke; you'll never keep me out." She turned to Fenris, who at this point was uncomfortably backing away. "Oh no ya don't," Isabela chirped and vanished from view, reappearing behind the elf. "We're going in," she said firmly and shoved him through the door.

The estate was empty. No Sandal or Bodahn, no Leandra, not even Hawke's Mabari.

"I don't think anyone is-" Fenris started, but was interrupted as Hawke peered down from the stairway.

The Mabari barked from behind him and charged out from the bedroom, stopping at Hawke's side and growling. "I figured you'd pick the locks, Isabela," Hawke chuckled, reaching down to calm the Mabari, "You're lucky I decided to keep him in the bedroom. His greeting would have been much worse than mine." The dog barked in disagreement and scurried down the steps, lowering his head in a respectful bow in front of the guests before settling down at the fireplace, proving that he was more than capable of a decent greeting. "Or perhaps he'll just upstage me," Hawke shrugged.

"Mmm, screw greetings," Isabela purred, tiring of Hawke's politeness already, "I want to get to the _screwing_."

A smirk pulled at Hawke's lips as his eyes scanned both Isabela and the elf in interest. He motioned for them to follow, and silently walked back into his bedroom.

"Go on, up the stairs," the pirate said and turned to Fenris with a grin, "Or if you won't go willingly I'm sure Hawke has something we can use to tie you up and drag you there instead."

"Incentive noted," the elf replied with an unsteady breath and walked up the stairs, Isabela following at his heels.

"So," Isabela hummed eagerly as she shut the door to Hawke's room, "How do you want to do this, Hawke? On the bed? It does look big enough. Or maybe you'd prefer to be standing?"

Hawke smirked and turned towards Fenris, "I figured we'd leave that to the middle."

The elf backed up slightly, uneasy that Hawke was looking at him when he said _'middle.'_ "You mean Isabela," Fenris said nervously, "Right?"

"Did I say that I was going to be the middleman?" Isabela said coyly, "No, no - _you'll_ be in the middle, Fenris. Isabela always has control."

"What!" the elf sneered, turning to glare at the pirate.

"Oh, give it a try, Fenris," she said, brushing off his anger, "You may actually enjoy it."

"I'm not-!"

Hawke silenced the enraged elf by delicately wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll be gentle," he whispered into his ear, his beard lightly brushing against the elf's skin and making him shiver in Hawke's arms.

"Mm, nice moves, Hawke," Isabela praised.

Fenris passed her a defeated glare, angry that she was right, brooding that he was partially tricked into this, but highly intrigued by Hawke's effect on him.

"Sure you don't want to be in the middle yourself then, Isabela?" Hawke offered with a smirk, "Then I can _really_ show you my moves."

The elf pressed himself against the man's body and snarled his disapproval, instantly drawing the attention of the other two.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head, Fenris; I never submit," Isabela laughed, slowly sauntering behind the two men. "If I did, I'd be stuck waiting all night for the two of you," she smirked as she reached between them to lift Hawke's shirt off, "And I don't like to be kept waiting."

"You're the one who lied to Fenris about his _position_," he replied with a soft growl as her dextrous hands rubbed his broad shoulders, "I think you can wait a while longer while I make him more comfortable."

"Nope, can't wait," the pirate responded and trailed her fingers around to Hawke's chest, but changed targets and started unstrapping the bindings on the elf's armor, "The clothes are all coming off, _now_."

Hawke laughed at her determination and pitched in by sliding off the elf's belt and clawed gauntlets.

Fenris shivered lightly as his amor was removed, but jumped as his bare flesh brushed against Hawke's chest. He turned around, timidly, and stared at the man's lips in deep contemplation.

"Oh get it over with and kiss him already," Isabella teased as she peeled off her corset and shirt.

The elf passed her another glare - one that quickly faded as the pirate pulled off her bra - and he then closed the distance between himself and Hawke. Fenris pressed his lips to his, tentatively, and Hawke responded by slowly pulling his hips closer. The elf's breath quaked as Hawke lined their bodies together, the hair on Hawke's chest lightly tickling him, and their groins being pressed against each other. He slowly pulled his lips from Hawke's, but moved no further.

"Feeling better now?" Hawke asked and lightly stroked his cheek.

Fenris glanced down at the floor for a moment in thought, but raised his gaze with a confident nod.

"Excellent," Hawke replied with a smile, "I think we've neglected Isabela long enough now, don't you?"

The elf picked up on Hawke's intent and smirked, "Take the left side, I'll handle the right."

"Wait, what?" Isabela asked and took a few steps back from the approaching men, her eyes narrowing at Hawke, "You traitor! I thought we were going to seduce _Fenris _into submission not me!"

"Oh, give it a try, Isabela," Fenris said with a smirk, using her own words against her, "You may actually enjoy it."

Isabela's glare turned to the elf instead as she backed farther away. "Why you sodding-" she sneered, but interrupted herself with a distinctive squeak as her legs hit the bed and she fell backward. In seconds the two half-naked men were over her, each taking one of her wrists and forcing them down onto the bed. She struggled and kicked at them, but they would not be deterred so easily.

"You're probably the stronger one," Hawke stated calmly, already planning everything ahead of time, "Keep her pinned; I'll get her boots off."

Fenris smirked and set himself on top of the pirate, pinning her wrists over her head and looking down at her in amusement.

"Get off me!" Isabela barked and tried wriggling her wrists from his grip as Hawke dodged her wild kicks.

"I thought this is what you wanted, Isabela," the elf responded with a chuckle.

"I _do not_ submit!" she whined.

Hawke smirked as he managed to get one of her thigh-high boots off. "You will tonight," he stated as he took a firm grip on her ankle and lightly brushed his fingers against the bottom of her foot.

"Nooo!" Isabela squealed and kicked at him with her other foot. "Please, Hawke!" the pirate begged between bouts of laughter as he tickled her, "Anything but that!"

Hawke quickly took control of her flailing leg and smiled, "Only because you said please. But this is the _only time_ it will work."

"That's a shame," Fenris said with a slight pout, "I was starting to enjoy her screaming. And the jiggling of her breasts as she struggled."

Isabela glared, "If I was sure it could make it from down here I swear I would spit on you for that!"

"I'm sure we can find other ways to make her scream, Fenris. And squirm." Hawke chuckled as he freed Isabela's leg from her boot, and after carefully setting it with the rest of her clothes he stalked back to the bed. "But first..." a grin slipped across his lips as he grabbed at the elf's waistline, slowly trailing his hands down his slender legs.

Fenris glanced back and met Hawke's smirk with an amused gaze. He tightened his grip around Isabela's wrists and moved them to her sides instead, slipping his feet back to floor to allow Hawke to unclothe him.

"Now if only Isabela would be so compliant," Hawke chuckled, "Keep her pinned." He stepped forward and pressed himself against the elf's body, reaching past him to finish disrobing Isabela.

The elf kept her wrists pinned to her sides, smirking as she struggled against him. "If she _was_ compliant this wouldn't be as much fun," he remarked, staring at her luridly.

"You're both asses!" Isabela yelled as Hawke threw her panties with the rest of her clothes.

"You can play dominant next time, Isabela," Hawke chuckled and brought his focus back to Fenris, placing his hands on the elf's hips and slowly creeping lower.

Fenris voiced his approval with a low growl as Hawke squeezed him through his leggings, "If we even let you join us next time."

"Let me!" Isabela sneered, eyes glaring into the elf's, "I'm the one who planned this!"

Hawke smirked, "Well your plans always have been a bit half-assed." He tugged Fenris' leggings loose, pulling them off as he mocked her, "Step 1: Drag Fenris to Hawke's place. Step 2: Oh, I don't know... we all get naked! Step 3: Satisfaction."

"Actually, I never even planned up to Step 3..." the pirate admitted, scanning the elf's lyrium brands with interest as they were revealed.

Hawke smirked and rubbed his hand against Fenris' back, following the lyrium markings lower until they swirled at his firm buttcheeks. "Well, both of you are naked. I suppose all that's left is removing my clothing for the satisfaction part," he laughed and stepped back. In seconds the last of his clothes were gone, and he looked eagerly at his naked prizes. Isabela unwillingly pinned to the bed by Fenris, who bent over the bedside completely willing to be taken while taking her.

The elf's grip around Isabela's wrists tightened and his body tensed as Hawke's arms wrapped around him, and the naked man pressed his firm erection against him.

"Relax, Fenris," he whispered, and lightly kissed the back of his neck, "I said I'd be gentle, remember?" His kisses moved lower, following every bone of the elf's spine until he was kneeling behind him. Hawke smirked as he kissed each cheek, and slowly ran his tongue over the tight opening between them.

"H-Hawke..." Fenris stammered in a soft moan.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "Just keep Isabela pinned and I'll handle the rest." Hawke pressed his tongue back against the opening, stimulating and relaxing the elf's body; one hand reached around Fenris' hip, stroking his cock gently, and the other caressed against Isabela's thighs.

"Play 'gentle lover' with the lanky elf, Hawke - not me," Isabela complained.

Hawke withdrew his tongue from the elf's insides and laughed, "Have it your way."

"If it was my way I wouldn't be-" she griped, until Hawke slipped half of his hand inside her in one swift motion. Isabela had interrupted herself with a sharp moan, and was now trying to cling to her feeling of control, "That was a cheap shot!"

"As if rogues ever play fair?" Hawke replied before turning his mouth's attention back to Fenris.

The man was an expert; fisting Isabela while orally and manually pleasing the elf at the same time, bringing both into submission of his whims. Fenris was more than willing to sing for him, moaning, growling, gasping, and occasionally speaking in Arcanum - which Hawke would do his best to understand the meaning of to give the elf exactly what he wanted. Isabela, however, was far more difficult, given that her experience was as vast as the sea itself and she maintained her adamant refusal to submit, but after a few minutes of careful exploring Hawke found exactly what to do and where. She cursed at him incoherently as her back arched, and her body moved against him despite her will; a slight change in pace and she joined the elf in his vocalized approvals. It filled Hawke with pride, taking control of both Isabela and Fenris at the same time, but there was something more he wanted from them than wordless moans or Arcanum pleas. He worked their bodies over, bringing them to the brink of orgasm then cruelly dragging them back down.

"Hawke..!" Isabela moaned as he stopped just as she neared the zenith of pleasure for the third time, "You're such an - ahh! You're an ass, Hawke!"

He smirked, satisfied to have drawn his name from her, and turned his focus to the elf. No amount of force or lust or pleasure would compel such a thing from this one; Fenris responded most to gentleness, and passion. "You just bought yourself a few minutes of neglect, Isabela," Hawke informed her, and rose behind Fenris. His arms coiled around the elf's taut, slender body, and he leaned forward to press his lips against his long, elven ear. Hawke ran his hands along the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen, smirking as Fenris shivered against his touch. He took the elf into his hand again, gently running his fingers from the base of his shaft to the tip of his head.

Fenris moaned breathlessly as he repeated the long, drawn-out stroke again, "Precora..."

"Please what?" Hawke purred, brushing his beard against the elf's neck and petting him again.

Fenris' body quivered, and he thrusted into the man's hand. "Make me yours," he whispered, then softly moaned as he squeezed him, _"Hawke."_

"Mmm, I can't deny that," he replied eagerly and positioned himself to enter. The lyrium brands glowed brightly as Hawke carefully penetrated into Fenris, and the elf released a low, shuddering moan. Hawke smirked as his taut body relaxed and adjusted to his size, and after giving Fenris a few more strokes Hawke guided the elf's hardened length into Isabela.

"Finally. I was starting to feel awkward with your lovey-ness ruining the moment," the pirate said,

"If you hadn't called me an ass I wouldn't have neglected you," Hawke responded with a chuckle, and placed his hands firmly on the elf's hips to tweak their positions. "Just aim deep and angle upwards a bit if you want her to moan for you," he advised, revealing the secret to how he mastered Isabela.

"Sure," Isabela huffed, her mind still swimming from his earlier attentions, "Go ahead and tell all of Kirkwall, Hawke."

"What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom," he replied and delivered the first thrust into the elf, using his hold around Fenris' hips to drive him into Isabela at the same time. Hawke smirked as they both moaned in unison, and thrusted again - a strong, powerful movement to press Fenris into Isabela, and then himself into Fenris. He moaned lowly, satisfied with everyone's alignment, and started pumping in a slow and steady rhythm. Their bodies moved in a perfect flow under Hawke's control, and soon the bedroom was filled with a chorus of gasps and moans in a song so beautifully sinful the Maker himself would faint.

But wait - someone knocked on the door? The room, everything was... fading? No, wait! Not yet!

Anders awoke with a jump in his clinic, heart pounding, body coated in sweat and... why were his pants so wet? He pulled the blankets back to reveal his cum-soaked breaches and sighed angrily._"Another wet dream..."_ he groaned, _ "And why do I never take part in them!_" He heard loud knocking again, and quickly pulled on his robe, "Andraste's knicker-weasels, hang on a minute!" Anders hurried to the door, expecting to find someone dieing or a woman in labor, but instead he opened it to reveal none other than Hawke, Isabela, and Fenris.

"Took you long enough, we've been waiting for almost five minutes!" Isabela complained, "And I don't like to be kept waiting."

Anders' face turned red as Isabela just happened to repeat something she had said in his dream, and he looked at all three strangely. To think that just moments ago he had seen them all naked! He'd never be able to look at them the same!

"Are you alright, Anders?" Hawke asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Never better!" the mage replied, and slowly stepped back into his clinic, "Um... just let me change my clothes." Anders slammed the door and locked it, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Why would he need to change his clothes?" Fenris remarked curiously.

Isabela snickered, "You didn't see the wet marks between his legs?"

Anders' heart stopped, _"Oh no, she noticed!"_

"... I don't look at what's between another man's legs, Isabela," the elf replied dryly.

"You should give it a try sometime; you may like what you see," she laughed.

The mage covered his face with his hands, _"Oh, Maker... It's going to be a long day..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, Anders... I just started playing Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and almost fell off the bed when I heard Anders say "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" after I deselected him from the party screen... so I stuck that here**.

**A little vocabulary for you here, my dears. "Nocturnal Emission" is the technical term for a wet dream, where you dream of sex and in many cases experience an orgasm in your sleep and thus wake up with cum-soaked clothing and/or bedsheets. The ending was planned before the rest of it - which is why I allowed it to be a bit choppy, as dreams often are.**


	8. Blue Sheep!

**A/N: Another random thought that crossed my mind. A mage Hawke can blast fireballs, shoot lightning bolts, or even use Blood Magic right in front of Knight-Captain Cullen, and he seems to pay it no mind whatsoever - he even has a lovely chat with Hawke about the recent disappearing recruits after Wilmod turns into an Abomination. And then none of the companions seem to pay this any mind either.**

**Eventually my thoughts on the matter led to this... **

**Darkavion Hawke: Male. Mage (Elemental, Maleficar, not yet a Spirit Healer.) Pale skin. White hair - for now. Golden eyes.**

**Perspective: Fenris.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair... It was cruel, it was maddening, and it was bitterly ironic. I should have slain him the moment I discovered that he was a mage - or at least walked off. But <em><strong>no<strong>**.**_ I felt that I owed him for helping me clear Danarius' mansion. I felt that I should give him a chance to prove himself to be different from other mages. I _should_ have felt like a fool!

'_You want me to tell you and spoil all the fun?'_

I should have known the moment he said it that he was hiding something. Behind his smiles, his jokes, his laughs, and his _damned_ charisma, he's just another blood mage! Running free and carelessly endangering everyone around him! Hmph... he probably used his filthy blood magic from the start just to make me trust him. And yet I'm _still _following him!

I could feel my fists clench as I raised my gaze to the back of his head. _**Blood mages.**_ No wonder he keeps that fool Dalish around. And the pirate is just as unpleasant. _'Fisting thing' _ ... disgusting. Honestly, why am I still here? Danarius has fled and given me the perfect opportunity to run and yet- ... maybe that's exactly why he hasn't made a move. He wouldn't run from me, but Hawke is another matter; it's possible that it's only because of him that Danarius has backed off. I guess there is strength in numbers... but is it truly worth _**this?**_

"Ah, Kirkwall," Hawke said in his usual carefree manner as he led us through the gates, "City of rainbows and butterflies! ... and chains."

The Dalish stopped in front of me and stared up at the sky, "Oh? Is there really a rainbow somewhere? I can't see it."

"It was sarcasm, Kitten," Isabela laughed and grabbed her by the wrist to catch back up to our leader, who had continued walking ahead without noticing our sudden halt.

"Oh, I see," Merrill responded as she was practically being dragged from my path, "Hawke uses sarcasm so much I never know when he's being serious. If he's ever serious... I wonder if he's always like this? I can't imagine him being angry or upset over anything. Well, I can imagine if something terrible happened he would but - oh I'm so sorry, I'm rambling again! I'll stop talking now."

"Talking is fine. So long as you do some walking along with it," the pirate replied.

I scoffed from behind them, "I doubt she can."

The Dalish glanced at me with a saddened pout - to which I glared - and Isabela rolled her eyes. Before she has the chance to say anything, however, we ended up walking straight _past_ Hawke.

"Well, you three are particularly slow today," he grinned, leaning against a a stone wall and halting the three of us in our steps. His bright yellow eyes locked on Isabela, and his lips pulled into a humored smirk, "You of all people I thought would be _running _to the brothel, not taking a slow stroll while holding Merrill's hand."

"Oh, there's no need to get jealous, Hawke. I have a whole other hand here just for you," the rogue replied as he walked back towards us.

Hawke chuckled and glanced at me before turning to Isabela. "And what of poor Fenris?" he asked as he walked onward, leaving us to instinctively follow, "I would hate to leave him out."

"I would _prefer_ to be left out," I hissed at him through gritted teeth - getting looped into their perverse jokes was the last thing I wanted.

"I didn't know you liked elven men, Hawke," Isabela laughed, "You were quick to decline that one from the brothel - and Jethan seemed so into you!"

"I'm sure he _wanted_ to be," he replied with a smirk.

Isabela's face was actually tinted red and she threw her head back in laugher as she walked at his side. "Maker's balls!" she exclaimed as she caught her breath, "Even I didn't catch that one! Hawke, you're _filthy!"_

"Filthier than you may think," I stated bitterly.

Hawke slowed his pace and turned his attention to me, with a rarely-seen look of concern on his face, "Is something wrong, Fenris?"

"No," I replied with a glare.

Isabela snickered deviously at his side, calling his eyes back to her, "Maybe _he's_ jealous."

"Jealous of who?" Merrill asked her, miraculously managing to walk and talk at the same time, "Of Jethan? Does Fenris want to be into Hawke to? Or does he just want to hold someone's hand?"

The rogue nearly fell over in her laughter, and Hawke quickly held his hand over his face with a quiet mutter of "Merrill..."

I, however, was trying my absolute hardest _not _to phase my hand into her foolish Dalish skull to pull out her malfunctioning brain. "I'm not jealous of anyone," I growled angrily, my fist already glowing with the lyrium's power.

"Oh, lighten up," Isabela responded, waving her hand back as if it would shoo my rage away, "If I didn't think it impossible, I'd say you've been acting even broodier since we got back."

My glare turned from Merrill to the rogue, and lucky for her my anger turned into annoyance, "I'm not brooding."

"You're _always_ brooding," she pressed, "You take everything far too seriously - laugh a little!"

I was about to speak, but once again Hawke interrupted our argument before we were at each other's throats.

"Oh look, here we are at the brothel!" he said excitedly, and shoved the other two towards the entrance, "You two go make nice with the whores."

Merrill gasped in horror, "Is that what this place is for! I thought it had something to do with broth!"

Hawke ignored her shocked protest, and passed Isabela a handful of coins with a pleading look on his face.

She looked at him curiously for a moment, then nodded as she caught his meaning. "Well I can't say no if you're buying!" Isabela beamed and grabbed Merrill by the hand again, "Come on, Kitten! I'm sure we can find something shiny for you to look at!"

"Something... shiny?" the fool Dalish asked as she was dragged into the brothel.

Hawke shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to me, "Well that should keep them busy for a while. Let's talk."

"I've nothing to say to you," I responded immediately, aware that_ this _was the reason he paid Isabela to take Merrill and leave.

"Won't even explain why you've been giving me that I'm-going-to-rip-your-heart-out look?" he pressed, then smiled as I glared my response, "Yep, that's the one!"

"You know damn well why -_ blood mage_," I sneered, glaring into his piercing yellow eyes.

His smile remained, and his tone didn't falter, "Oh? Seen me stabbing myself and raising the dead, have you?"

"Waltzing in and out of the Gallows as you please is one thing," I replied, "But turning a group of abominations into ice right in front of the Knight-Captain without him noticing? There's only one way a mage can pull that off."

Hawke's smile faded, and his eyes dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh, "I figured you would be the first to notice."

I was shocked by his response. He didn't deny it, didn't defend his motives, he didn't even take pride in it. He just... accepted my accusation. I wasn't sure how to react.

Hawke scanned the area briefly to ensure that no one had noticed, and closely watched as one of the whores walked by.

"Avert your eyes, Ferelden **_dog_**," she scoffed as she caught his eye.

He shook his head and turned his gaze back to me. "Let's walk a bit, hm?" he suggested.

I was suspicious of his motives, considering that I had been right in my accusations of him being a blood mage, but I nodded and walked away from the brothel. He followed at my side in silence, his eyes still downcast and his signiture smile missing. We had walked through half of Hightown before the silence was broken.

"You are allowed to speak freely, you know," Hawke stated plainly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I know that," I snapped with a heated glare, "And I wasn't waiting for your permission, _mage._"

His smile returned, but his voice was still oddly shaken, "So what were you waiting for then?"

My glare was disarmed, and I turned my gaze away. What had I been waiting for..? And why did I even say that?

I heard Hawke chuckle quietly, "You don't have to feel ashamed, Fenris. Old habits die hard."

I glanced back at him as I realized that he was right. One of the many rules I was given as a slave - speak only when told to do so. I was awaiting his permission... for the same reason I was following him. Habit.

"Ah, this should do," he said calmly and walked towards a secluded corner of the city.

I followed him cautiously, seeking every possible escape route in case he planned to silence me. His laugh caught my attention, and I turned my gaze back to him as he leaned against the wall, watching me. His staff was in hand, but before I could draw my blade he held it out towards me.

"Take it," Hawke said with a grin, and pressed his staff into my hand.

My eyes narrowed into a glare as I removed him of his weapon - I knew better than to lower my guard, "Even without a staff a mage is dangerous."

"Well I'd offer to be tied up as well if it'd make you feel more comfortable," he replied with a laugh, "But I don't think we have any rope."

I could feel my glare falter again, my anger being overpowered by curiosity and bewilderment.

"Or you could draw your blade instead," Hawke offered, eyeing the hilt of my greatsword, "Then you could just slice me in half if I tried anything."

I stared at him in utter confusion. "Why would you..?" I started to ask, but couldn't even find words to describe such a strange situation.

He smiled casually, "I know you have concerns, Fenris... I want you to be open about them."

Again I didn't know how to respond. This mage was willing to go to extreme lengths just to have me _talk_ with him. He was a blood mage, and I openly accused him of being one... and now he's willing to drop his weapon, be tied up if we had the rope, and even allow me to hold my blade over his head? Just so I'd be comfortable enough to talk..?

Hawke laughed at what I can assume was the hilariously lost and confused look on my face. "Or if it helps I could always put up the facade of your average blood mage, spouting on about power and demons and oppression," he suggested with a grin.

"It... might help," I admitted awkwardly.

He stroked his chin in thought, then opened his mouth to speak but could only manage to shake his head and laugh. His hand raised over his lips, eyes staring at the white stones of the building in front of him as he tried thinking of something to do, but again laughed as he tried to attempt it. "I'm sorry..." Hawke eventually stated with a chuckle, "I honestly can't even _pretend_ to be like that."

"That's just it, Hawke," I replied, still bewildered by his relaxed and unguarded demeanor, "You are... nothing like the blood mages I've seen before. Or any mage, for that matter."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if this nothing new to him. "I'm the black sheep of the flock. Or, in this case the white sheep among the black ones," he replied, then narrowed his eyes as he found his own comparison insufficient. "You know what, screw them all. I'm the blue sheep with bat wings and a nug tail," Hawke stated and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, then continued with a wide grin, "And dragon horns - for balance."

I could only stare. I had known Hawke for at least a month now, and always he would be joking around and laughing but... I'd never really spoken to him alone before.

"Well it sounded better in my head," he said with an actual pout.

"I-it was... funny. It's just that..." my voice trailed off. Was it funny?

"No, you're right," Hawke admitted with a defeated tone, "Something _that _crazy looking wouldn't be good at hiding from Templars, would it?"

I... laughed... for the first time in years. For just a moment I could _see_ a blue sheep, complete with bat wings, a nug tail, and dragon horns, trying to hide in a field from an army of Templars. It was oddly funny.

"Ah, there we go," Hawke said with a gentle smile, "If you're comfortable enough to laugh, surely you can tell me what's on your mind?"

I turned away, suddenly overcome with a feeling of embarrassment after laughing about something so absurd, and set my thoughts back on the issue. This whole time I was in a secluded area talking with a blood mage. And yet I felt... _fine_, as if I was talking to any normal person - well, as close to normal as Hawke would be without the magic anyway... "Don't you think it's dangerous to be what you are?" I asked, turning my eyes back to him.

"I think it's dangerous just to be _alive_ in Kirkwall," he answered with a chuckle, "But so far as being a blood mage goes..." His voice trailed off and his smile faded as he pulled the left side of his shirt down, revealing a massive scar that spanned from the top of his shoulder and down out of view along his chest. "I know the dangers all too well," he continued solemnly, turning his gaze away from the mark, "If a mage turns into an abomination they lose control of their minds... An abomination will attack anyone who happens to be around them - even if it's someone they love."

"And yet you're a blood mage," I replied as I carefully inspected the scar from my distanced viewpoint. It _was_ from an abomination, obviously one that was trying to tear his heart out.

"I won't deny that I am... but I will say that it wasn't my choice," Hawke responded, and covered the mark, "Take it as you will."

I would have assumed that he meant his survival depended on blood magic, but the tone of his voice implied otherwise. Still I chose not to press the matter, despite my curiosity - some things are hard to talk about, and I can respect such boundaries. Instead, I moved on to my next concern, "The others haven't noticed, have they?"

"If they have they haven't said a word about it," he answered, the glanced at me with a humored smirk, "Or given me the I'm-going-to-rip-your-heart-out look."

"I'm... sorry," I replied with a shameful chuckle. How he could draw both guilt and humor was beyond me.

"I can hardly blame you," he said with a grin, inadvertently accepting my apology. "When you first found out that I was a mage you weren't all too thrilled. To find out that you had, in fact, indebted yourself to a blood mage?" he continued with a laugh, "I'm surprised you didn't kill me on the spot."

"Is... that why you keep me around?" I asked, feeling a hurt frown tug at my lips, "Because of my debt?"

Hawke's eyes lowered to my lips for a moment, considering my expression with an intrigued smirk, "Isn't that why you _let me_ keep you around?"

I turned my gaze away, questioning myself as to why I would feel hurt in the first place - let alone why I would _show_ it.

"If you must know, that isn't why I enlist your aid so often. I happen to enjoy your companionship, Fenris," he answered, "In fact that's why I wanted to make sure that my knowledge of blood magic isn't going to be a problem... I've only ever used it twice - and had it only been me, I wouldn't have used it on Cullen."

"You did it for Merrill then?" I asked curiously, glancing back at him with an odd stare.

Hawke returned my gaze with a smile, "For you and Isabela as well. Mage or not there is still punishment for those who run around with apostates - and Merrill isn't exactly discreet about her use of blood magic as you recall. Everyone would have been in trouble for that one."

"I see..." I replied thoughtfully, "You don't fear being taken by the Circle then?"

"Well they would probably kill me for the whole blood magic thing, but aside from that little issue, not at all. That doesn't mean I would just walk up an expose myself, of course - but I wouldn't fight it if they ever asked me to go," Hawke answered plainly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You would give up your freedom so easily?"

"I don't see it that way," he replied, "A roof over my head, a comfy bed to sleep on, food in my belly, books to read, and a few simple rules to follow - sounds like a fair deal to me. The Templars may be a bunch of prigs, of course, but so are most people out here."

Again I found myself at a loss for words, and stared at Hawke in a state of utter confusion.

Hawke tilted his head to the side, "You're giving me that confused-puppy look again. In fact you seem more astounded about this than the blue sheep joke."

"I'm starting to think that was an accurate assessment," I replied, unable to revoke my confused gaze.

"Why?" he asked nervously and laughed, "I'm not spouting dragon horns am I?"

"I've just... never seen an apostate mage that was so..." my voice trailed off again as I found myself at a loss for words.

"Pro-Circle?" Hawke suggested after a moment of thought.

It was close enough to what I wanted to say, and I nodded in response.

"I understand the necessity," he answered, his tone actually serious, "Though everyone has potential to be dangerous given the right conditions, the threat of a desperate mage is far greater than the average desperate. The Circle protects mages from the struggles of ordinary life - without the stability and safety of the Circle, such suffering would lead many to seek power in order to thrive. It's better this way."

"And you don't feel badly for the mages who are stuck in the Circle?" I asked, finding it interesting that a mage would see things this way.

"I feel just about as much kinship with other mages as I do with anyone else. I'll help a decent mage just as I would help a decent person; and I'll kill a bad mage just as ruthlessly as I would a bad person," Hawke answered, "They're all just people. Weak, foolish, people."

"Weak and foolish is it?" I asked him with a slight glare.

He chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head in shame, "I didn't mean that you're just a person, of course. Let alone a weak or foolish one." He cleared his throat and smiled apologetically, "I tend to have very strong opinions about society... But trust me when I say that you don't fall under the category of 'average' people."

My glare faded, disarmed yet again with a simple smile.

"About the others, though..." Hawke stated warily, "I'd much prefer it if they didn't know just yet."

"Does your family even know?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Fen'harel does... but lucky for me he isn't much of a talker."

"Fen'harel?" I repeated, "The Dread Wolf?"

"More like the Dread Mabari," Hawke explained with a laugh, "But he is named after the Dread Wolf. He showed up in Lothering one day while I was working as a farmhand. Silly dog followed me everywhere, always causing mischief and getting me into trouble. It's why I gave him the name - he's a master trickster."

I stared at him in disbelief, "A Mabari_ chose you_ then?"

"Well, I can't imagine they're _all_ intelligent," he answered with a grin.

I found myself laughing at his self-insult, but quickly stifled it as I felt a sudden twinge of guilt for doing so. "I will keep your secret, Hawke," I decided, my voice gravely serious, "But know that the moment I see you summon a demon or start sacrificing people, **I will kill you**."

"And you have my permission to do so!" Hawke replied happily, "Not that you _need_ anyone's permission, of course."

"Good to know," I said with a smile. He was quick to reinforce the extent of my freedom, despite my obvious habit of following the basic rules I had always been forced to obey. Impressive, and not just because he was a blood mage.

"But if I do happen to start turning into an abomination, please kill me before I look the part - those things are hideous! I'd much rather die handsome," he said with a smirk.

"I won't make any promises," I replied with a subtle laugh, "If Anders is around I'll probably let you turn just on the off-chance you'll try to kill him first."

Surprisingly, Hawke laughed at my comment, "Now there's an interesting thought. The look on his face would be hilarious!" His hand raised over his lips in thought again, and his gaze veered off to the side, "Though I'm not even sure if I _can_ become an abomination..."

I stared at him curiously again, "What do you mean by that?"

He looked up at me and laughed nervously, "Er... forget I just said that. Honestly, you're a little _too easy_ to talk to, Fenris."

"I could say the same about you," I replied, pressing my curiosity aside yet again, "I can glare at you, insult you, even threaten you and yet all you do is laugh and smile about it."

"And that's why I'm the blue sheep," Hawke replied with a grin.

"Until you turn into an abomination," I added, "Then you'll be a blue sheep with bat wings, a nug tail, and dragon horns. ... and I'll have to kill you."

Hawke's face lit up in uproarious laughter, and soon he was doubled over and holding his sides. It almost seemed different than his laughs before- more sincere, more _real_... Eventually he caught his breath and looked up at me with a wide grin. It appeared that he was going to say something, but instead he glanced over my shoulder. "You may want to hide that smile, Fenris," he said and turned his eyes back to me.

Smile..? I almost didn't believe it at first, but I was smiling. And not just a passing grin - I had actually maintained a subtle smile for a while. But why would I need to-

"There you two are!" Isabela's voice called from somewhere behind me, answering why I would need to stop, "Honestly, if you needed _this much_ alone time you should have sent us home! ... or given me more coin."

"But they're not alone, Isabela, they're together," the fool Dalish had to say.

The rogue practically cackled, "I'm almost starting to think so."

Well, my smile was gone then... and in it's place was an annoyed scowl.

"If I was looking for some elf meat, I would have joined you and Jethan," Hawke stated with a laugh, halting Isabela's taunts before they could begin.

"How did you know I-"

"I didn't," Hawke interrupted with a smirk, "Now, I believe we still have some business at the brothel." He paused a moment, and snickered at his own words before specifying, "Templar business, anyway."

Isabela huffed, "But we just walked all the way here!"

"And no one had asked you to come find us," he replied and shooed her to lead.

"Fine, fine," the rogue sighed, "Come on, Kitten."

"Oh, did they need more alone time?" Merrill asked.

I could see his eyes follow as their footsteps led away, and once gone Hawke turned his attention back to me. "Perhaps we can talk again sometime, Fenris? If you wouldn't mind me stopping by," he asked with an oddly nervous smile, "I'll even bring some rope if you'd like to tie me up."

I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"That one wasn't meant to be an innuendo, sorry," he said with an awkward laugh.

"I'd like that, Hawke," I replied, then chose to specify very hurriedly, "Talking, I mean... without the rope. Though I would still prefer to hold your staff."

He laughed again and walked to my side, "Let's just get to the brothel before this conversation gets even more out of hand. Or worse - Isabela decides to come back and see what's taking us so long."

"Good idea," I chuckled, "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Hawke nodded, and led our way back to the Rose.

I had always viewed mages as evil and corrupt, twisted souls who sought power at any cost. They were evil men and women who saw everyone else as inferior - especially people like me. But Hawke... Hawke was a powerful, human blood mage - _everything that I hated_ - and yet he was nothing like those I held such hatred for. He didn't see me as an elf, or as a slave, or even as a miserable man who, according to the others, likes to brood all the time; but he didn't just look past those things either. He just... accepted me. My hatred. My anger. My shame. My status. He accepted it all with laughter and smiles - even had me laughing and smiling with him. Perhaps... that is what he seeks? The white sheep seeks a life of peace, and harmony. The black sheep seeks to gain power, and cause chaos. But Hawke is the blue sheep, seeking only to make others laugh, and smile... and he was single-handedly disproving everything that I had believed about sheep - er, mages.

It wasn't fair... It was cruel, it was maddening, and it was bitterly ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was about 1/3 of the way through when I realized I had yet to give this one a title. Just got past the blue sheep joke, liked it, decided to make it the title, and then as I typed on it popped in a few more times. The blue sheep. Proving that the world isn't always black and white. Sort of poetic how it takes such a common idiom to a new level.**


	9. Just an Update!

Update.

I! Am alive. (Believe it or not.)

I did not fall off the face of the Earth.

I did not fall into some alternate realm or dimension.

I did, however, get horribly, horribly, sidetracked.

SO! For my over extended absence, I have this to say:

...

Hear that? No? I'll say it again!

...

That's right. I have nothing to say! Why? Because it's all rather personal, don't you think? It's a long story, of a few (several) bad choices in friends, that led to ingratitude, lies, and betrayal, and I honestly don't want to get into it.

So, I took a break from the world outside, by saying "FUCK! EVERYONE!" and then I went dormant for a good while.

BUT... lucky for fans of the almighty Puppeteer, I have returned! Or at least I plan to return. For now this is all I have to offer. 60+ days off of FanFiction and things poof (now 90 days, I've noticed,) the computer that held all of my spare drafts and such died, so I essentially lost everything, including the much, and now long since and probably forgotten, anticipated reveal on how _my_ Hawke gained Blood Magic without dealing with a demon.

BUT... I still remember it all! I just need to type it... Had a very good smut scene with Fenris in the works too. Can't remember much of that. Can't remember much of the game... I've started to play it all again though! Remade my epic Hawke, just made it to Kirkwall, now to wait for Athenril's letter. Bait and Switch. Still remember the quest name! Guess I didn't forget too much of the game...

SPEAKING of games. You may all thank one particular game for triggering the "get your white ass back to FanFiction" alarm. Assassin's Creed III. Why? Because blast'it all, one of the character happened to have the same voice actor as Fen! And it happened to wake me up from a rather nice dormancy. So, there you go. The call of Fen's voice made me go "Hmmm..."

Oh, and the most recent review did also have something to do with this as well, so many thanks to username: james warren shepard. I'm glad you happen to like my Hawke. I like him too! He reminds me of me. And I love me.

I've also just finished reading over my other Hawke stories. I did a damn good job, didn't I? SO! I'll be working on the other two I had planned once I get the chance. For now, all you get is this! Better than nothing, right? ... right? Maybe not. I'm sure most of you've long since left FanFiction, as I did. But for those still lingering...

'Ello, my lovelies! I'll have the puppets dancing for you all very soon, I hope! Maybe a week? Maybe two. It'll take a bit to get up to par again.

-The Puppeteer


	10. Trial

**A/N: Going back through the game I've finally gotten to, and completed, Bait and Switch. So I figured to get back into the groove of writing, I may as well start here! I know, I know, I'm supposed to be typing out the explanation on my Hawke being a Blood Mage without dealing with a demon. It's in progress so don't worry my lovelies! I just need to get to a certain part in the story line first, and I've limited time to play the game... SO, for what I have played through again, I was reminded of two particular factors that had always prodded my curiosity. What did Fenris believe to be in the empty chest!? And why does Hawke only get paid if Fenris is never accepted to the group!? ... here's my reasoning.**

**Darkavion Hawke: Male. Mage (Elemental, secretly Maleficar) Pale skin. Shoulder length white hair. Golden eyes. Clean shaven.**

**Perspective: Fenris!**

* * *

><p>How long had I actually ran through the Free Marches? Two months, three perhaps? ... it doesn't really matter. All that matters is <em>where <em>I ended up. Kirkwall. Of all places I had been corralled into the City of Chains, what was once a stronghold of the Imperium that was notorious for its use - and its abuse - of slaves. I imagine this had been Danarius' every intention, but to his misfortune it served to my advantage; I was able to slip between the cracks of Darktown and lose my pursuers, for a time. A few days later while sneaking about the city I found the hunters, for once before they could find me, and that's how I heard about the chest...

"_Why does the Magister want the chest in the Alienage of all places? Why not keep it in the mansion?"_

"_Simple, you dolt! It's safer in there! That runaway elf wouldn't be slinking about such an obvious location, after all."_

"_So what's in the chest, then?"_

"_A manuscript on the slave's bloodline. You know, like the family names and who they belong to, when they were born, their place of origin and such. Essentially it proves that the elf is a slave."_

Looking back, I should have known this was bait from the very beginning. Perhaps I was just too hopeful, or maybe I was just being foolish - after all I couldn't even read at the time. At least I was still cautious, which is why I hired Anso to serve as the middleman.

Anso... He was a very strange little dwarf. Through my years on the run I can admit I had grown a little bit paranoid, for good reason. But Anso... he seemed to jump at just about everything. Footsteps, people talking, even the call of the birds made him leap a few feet into the air, and the moment he landed he would drop down and cling to the ground, as if he felt he should have floated on forever. But I digress...

Anso did surprisingly well; within two days he informed me that he had possibly found a man for the job through one of his contacts, a smuggler by the name of Athenril. Anso said that the man came highly recommended, that he was capable of taking out multiple enemies in a single strike, and that despite all his strength and ability he was far from cruel or callous; Athenril had even called him charming, gorgeous, and funny - in his own way. At the time such details didn't matter to me, but now I admit I agree with each of those sentiments.

Ironically, Anso caused me to jump when he barged into my hiding place unannounced, and by pure instinct I had swung my blade at him. Luckily dwarves are short, and he didn't jump until after my blade had dug itself into the decaying wall of my little hovel. I didn't even have the time to mutter an apology before Anso was rambling.

"_The guy we've been waiting for, he showed up! He said he was going to the Alienage immediately! The noises coming from there, it sounds like a war is going on! All the yelling and the screaming... it's horrible!"_

Anso always appeared to be in a state of panic, but this time it was different; I believed him. The next thing I knew, I was high tailing it to the Alienage, and it wasn't long before I ran into a group of Tevinter hunters. They appeared to be on standby, and to my advantage they were facing the direction of the Alienage, with their backs turned to me.

I took out as many as I could with my initial strike, taking them by surprise and wiping out half the group before they could counter my assault. I had never seen Danarius use this many hunters at once, and over the sound of my own blade's striking I could hear the other battle echoing out from the Alienage.

"_Kill the mage first!"_

That was the fist time I heard his voice, a powerful commanding cry ringing out over the noise of the battlefield. Kill the mage. I can't even explain what I felt at that moment. Joy? Hope, perhaps? Either way, I was glad to hear it; to me it signified that this man knew the danger of mages. Adding that to his reputation I felt that maybe, just maybe, I had found someone skilled enough to help me take down Danarius, and put an end to my running. The thought alone doubled my efforts in battle; the sooner I took down the hunters that stood in my way, the sooner I would meet him, and as the last dieing man staggered towards the Alienage, I simply followed.

I was impressed when I saw the number of Tevinter corpses on the ground after my entrance, and the four who remained standing seemed equally impressed as I phased my hand into the commander's chest, thus taking down the last of the hunters. It was a rather odd looking group, a dwarf without a beard, a woman in guardsman armor, a young man with black hair wielding a greatsword, and a second man, with hair as white as mine, but longer, and golden yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow, in the right light.

It wasn't long before I was able to identify which was the one known as Hawke. I could recognize him by his voice easily enough, and as we spoke, however briefly, he met his reputation perfectly. From the start he was... kind. He wasn't concerned in the least that the job wasn't quite what he had signed up for. He didn't even seem to mind that the chest was empty; it almost seemed as though he found it amusing, strangely enough.

"_All that for an empty chest?"_

I can admit, shamefully, that I sounded desperate when I said that there was more but I couldn't let this chance get away, especially since the opportunity to learn who I was had been nothing more than bait. I had nothing left to offer at the time but even so... Hawke accepted without the slightest worry of payment, even though he was fully aware that my intentions were to pick a fight.

"_I will find a way to repay you. I swear it."_

How I regretted saying those words just moments after...

Hawke and two of his allies, the dwarf and the dark haired man, arrived in Hightown shortly after I did. It seemed like Hawke wasn't one to waste any time; he had charged into the Alienage immediately after meeting with Anso, and now he had shown up in Hightown within minutes of meeting me. He did, however, like to ask questions. He wanted more information on Danarius, which I didn't mind sharing; only a fool would walk into a battle with a completely unknown enemy, and I could already tell that Hawke was no fool.

With such a man at my side I felt confident barging into the home of my former master, but as the first wave of Shades appeared my heart sank. Hawke charged into the bulk of them, but instead of using his bladed staff to strike them he waved it across their ranks, and following the path of his staff a wall of ice spewed forth, turning the Shades into solid ice that shattered to innumerable pieces seconds after. He was a mage. Of all things he was a mage, and his reputation for destroying multiple enemies in one strike had proven to be true. Such power...

"_Fenris!" _

Shortly after hearing him call my name I saw a ball of fire heading straight in my direction, and for a moment I had thought that I was its target, by either accident or intent. Instead it swerved around me, and with an explosive impact it struck a Rage demon that had crept up behind me, stunning it for a moment and allowing me the chance to destroy it. Such control...

The deeper we drove into the mansion, the more powerful our enemies became, and the more power the mage displayed. Over the sounds of clashing blades and flying arrows and the foul drone of charging magic Hawke shouted his commands, and without a moment's hesitation his commands were followed, even by me. Such influence...

I was growing increasingly uncomfortable with this mage, and by the time we had cleared the mansion I was more than ready to flee. Danarius was already gone, giving me a chance to travel further south and possibly lose him once more.

"_I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I... need some air."_

I thought about leaving then and there, but the fact remained that I owed this man a debt. Mage or not, Hawke had been willing to aid me in my time of need; he had risked his life for a total stranger who had no way to repay him. I... couldn't do it. It was shocking enough that any man would be willing to render his aid so freely, but a mage? Though his ability was fearsome, his personality was truly remarkable. I couldn't simply leave, no matter the thoughts going through my mind my instincts told me I should stay.

And so I waited outside of the mansion. It wasn't long at all before he and the others walked out, and it took even less time for my unease to set in again. Perhaps I was a bit crude in my approach, but I could not stop myself from asking this mage what it was he sought in life.

"_You want me to tell you and spoil all the fun?"_

It was an unexpected answer, one that I could not manage to decipher no matter how hard I tried, and it seemed the wariness in my own response had captured the other human's attention. It turned out the two were brothers, and judging by the other one's defensive nature it seemed that his first thought was I might inform the Templars. Not that I could truly blame him for the concern - I did sound ungrateful for the aid I was given.

Hawke, however, did not seem worried at all, and instead began throwing more questions at me. I wasn't at all used to such a thing; usually hirelings would take their pay and go, as simple as that. He asked me about Danarius, and even asked why he was so bent on chasing me. When I said it was just the lyrium markings he was so bold as to ask if it was at all possible to simply pay him back. I snapped at him.

"_You have no idea what he's done to me, what I went through just to get away."_

He answered my flash of anger with a gentle, understanding smile, and said he was beginning to get the idea. I was... ashamed, and abruptly apologized for how I had acted. Me, apologizing to a mage. Again. His questions about myself and of Danarius continued for a while longer, but eventually he asked why I would help a mage so willingly, after all I had been through.

"_You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen."_

It was the only answer I could think of, and it was honest. I had never met a mage, or anyone, like Hawke. Eventually his questions came to an end, or at least that's what I believed it to be at the time. Now that I know him better, I've noticed that usually when he questions people he's actually calculating what type of person they really are, and deciding whether or not he should trust them. Somehow, despite my obvious hatred of mages and knowing that I would inevitably be hunted by the Imperium again, I passed his test. He informed me of an expedition he was planning that he may need my aid with, and, as a show of my gratitude I told him that I would be at his disposal up until then as well. Immediately he smiled.

"_There are a few tasks I need to complete tomorrow, actually. If you're serious, meet us at the Hanged Man around noon. You know where it is, right?"_

I knew the place already, and agreed to meet with them. It was then that Hawke did something even more surprising... He held his hand out towards mine, and I had thought it was going to be a simple handshake. Well, it was a handshake, but with something added to it; he returned the coin I had paid him. I was speechless, literally, and all I could manage to do was stare at him with a confused look on my face. Hawke simply smiled, giving no explanation before bidding me good night and taking his leave with the other two following at his heels.

I kept my eyes on him until he rounded the corner and left my sight, which snapped me out of my astounded daze. I felt I was dreaming, or that I had been transfered to some alternate universe where mages were exceedingly kind, rather than being exceedingly cruel. It blew my mind... I don't know exactly how long I had stood there, but there was only one more thing for me to do for the night. The night had ended in victory for me, and the mansion was as good as mine.

The only good thing about Shades and Demons is that their corpses always return to the Fade once they are slain, and since I didn't mind the destruction of the mansion I simply left everything as it was. I felt a since of pride as I strolled into what was my former master's room, and I was lucky to find a set of clean bedding stashed in a corner. The pillows still held Danarius' foul stench, but even without pillows it as a massive step up from sleeping on the ground. I was exhausted; I had been on the run for months without a good night's rest and with little to eat, but even so I couldn't get to sleep. My thoughts were still mesmerized by the mage...

From the moment we met I knew there was something different about Hawke. It was in his smile, the light in his eyes, his calming and understanding nature, his sarcastic charm and generosity; I had never seen anything like it. I made up my mind then to give this mage a fair chance, and he has yet ceased to amaze me. Even after discovering that he was a blood mage I chose to stay by his side... and since then he has defended my freedom, reinforced it as well in moments that I've shown weakness to old habits, and he has displayed practical uses for magic as well. More importantly, he's made me smile, made me laugh, he's made me feel... safe, protected, useful... happy to be alive, and to be who and what I am. In the past couple of months he's even taught me to read, which is why I am currently practicing my writing. I guess what I'm really getting at is that...

I think I may be falling for him... No, I think we may be falling for each other. It's no secret that we've grown increasingly close, especially after everything that happened in the Deep Roads. I had never dreamed I would feel comfortable enough to sleep on someone like that, but it felt... right. The way we talked, with my head resting on his lap and our eyes locked with each other's... The way his magic soothed the burning in the lyrium brands and put me to sleep... I've never felt this way before - so far as I can remember at least. But still there remains the fact that he is everything I have ever hated: a blood mage, a human, a male... just like Danarius. And yet, he is nothing like my former master; in fact he's practically the opposite. Is it really enough for me to overcome my sordid past? Can I truly fall in love with a blood mage?

I suppose only time will tell... Tomorrow marks the anniversary of my escape, which also coincides with Hawke's weekly lesson in reading. I suppose that means I should probably burn this - it is just practice after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Not my best work (or at least I don't think it is) but that's what happens when one disappears for over a year... and only gets a chance to write late in the evening until early in the morning... In fact it's currently 4:00 in the morning, and I've been at it since 1:30 to finish this one off. And it also serves as a little foreshadowing on what else I have in store.**


	11. Command

**A/N: As afforementioned in the Aggregio chapter, on my initial playthrough with Darkavion Hawke things went in a slightly unconventional order. Hadriana was killed before Fenris told tale of his escape, and thus the game made him come back another time to get laid rather than it being after apologizing for how things went after the bitch's death. Personally, I prefer the way THIS scene plays out. **

**Darkavion Hawke: Male. Mage (Blood Mage, Spirit Healer, Elemental) Shoulder-length white hair tainted red with blood, fair skin, and piercing golden-yellow eyes.**

**Perspective: Hawke.**

* * *

><p>In a word, I would call the day "horrible" since I had miraculously managed to piss off three women - Merril, Aveline, and even Mother. Merril was upset once the Keeper turned the arulin'holm over to me, and she was livid when I refused to hand it over to her. As for Aveline, my attempt to give her a gift - a shield that was not only sturdier than the one she had been using but one that literally had her name on - backfired horribly and she threw a fit. As for Mother, I think the Hightown air and the pompous Nobles have been getting to her. She's made no secret that she's <em>seen<em> the way Fenris and I look at each other, and I've kept it no secret that I'm completely in love with him, yet for some reason she came to me saying I needed a wife. A _wife!?_

It was the final straw for me. I turned to Mother and reminded her, quite heatedly, about how she found herself in Fereldan to begin with, how she was already engaged to another man by her parents' wishes but instead she chose to leave everything behind to be with Father. In my flash of anger I also brought up the fact that she had already lost Bethany and Carver, and I warned that if she dared arranging some vile marriage to a noble bitch I would disappear in a heartbeat. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew I was right, that she _was_ being like her parents, but still she went to bed furious and in tears.

It was truly a horrible day, and even as I lied down I couldn't sleep - not that sleep came easy to me anyway, but it had been nearly a week since I last wandered into the Fade. I couldn't even stay still, and I found myself constantly tossing and turning... And then Fen'Harel started to growl from the other side of my bedroom door. I groaned in frustration and crawled off of the bed, but the moment I opened the door I realized that the Mabari was growling for good reason.

It wasn't uncommon for Isabella to break into my home but she was highly skilled at picking locks; at times the only way to know she had been there was finding some sort of raunchy sign that she intentionally left behind, such as the breasts she had carved into the stairwell. I knew immediately that this wasn't Isabella. It was far too noisy, almost frantic, and rather than being picked it sounded like someone was trying to actually _break_ the lock.

"Stay," I told Fen'Harel as I pointed for him to guard Mother's door, and once he was in place I walked down the stairs. As I drew closer to the foyer I had thought myself prepared for just about anything - a thief, a panicked civilian in need of aid, even an army of Templars come to whisk me away to the gallows at last. But what sprung forth from the door once the lock finally gave, was actually

"Fenris?" I had said the name outloud, baffled as he practically slammed the door closed and walked, or half-sprinted, towards me.

"I have been thinking of you," Fenris stated as he halted just a few inches away, "In fact, I've been able to think of little else. Command me to go, and I shall." He had that feral look in his eyes again: strong, potent, impatient, _wanting_.

It was late and I'd had a horrible day, and now here was Fenris breaking into my home, and then telling me that I could command him to leave. His timing was flawless, and the day's frustrations seemed to vanish completely from my mind. "No need," I answered him with my signature smile.

I wasn't quite prepared for his response, and for just a moment I hadn't a clue what had hit me. There was so much fury, so much passion behind Fen's lips as he pressed them into mine - and this time there was no taint of Aggregio. The instant I realized he was in fact kissing me, we started moving in synch; my arms latched around his neck and waist as I pulled him closer and I felt Fenris scraping his clawed gauntlets along my shoulders, all while our lips moved roughly together - biting, licking, sucking, teasing.

Light moans poured forth from between our lips as we clung tighter to each other, both of our bodies burning with the desire to feel more than we ever had before, but without warning I pulled away from our kiss, locking my eyes with his gorgeous green ones as I held him firm and spun us around. I had figured from one of our past encounters that Fenris _wanted_ to submit to me - the way he had pulled me over his drunken, naked body and how he moaned and groaned beneath me as I took control... and now I would take control again. I kept my eyes on his as I shoved forward and pinned him to the wall with a distinctive 'thud,' and as I had expected his response showed nothing but thrill and longing.

I pressed our lips together yet again and slipped my tongue into his mouth, truly sampling his taste for the first time - it was intoxicating. With my palms set flat against the wall I started to grind my body again him, and with a lurid, muffled moan he coiled his arms around me and tugged at my clothes. I moved one of my hands to the back of his neck, and dragged my nails upwards as I tangled my fingers into his silvery hair. With the flick of my wrist I pulled his head to a tilt, and as his neck was exposed I lowered my mouth onto it, tracing my tongue over the lyrium lines from the collar of his armor to the base of his ear. I could feel Fenris trembling in pleasure as the lyrium responded to my dormant magic, but there would be plenty of time to explore those markings more thoroughly - for the moment there was something else that had long caught my interest, something I hadn't dared to touch. Until now.

Without allowing my mouth to leave his skin, I traced the length of his elongated elven ear with my lips and teeth, and the response I earned was truly a marvel. Fenris moaned out softly and shakily, and I could feel his body growing limp as he fell back against the wall in full submission. Intrigued, I flicked my tongue over the tip of his ear, swirling it around a few times before closing my lips around it and lightly sucking upon it. The lyrium beneath his skin began to glow brighter and brighter as he started to gasp and moan with my movements, and his grip on my clothes tightened to the point that I could hear the fabric ripping in his fist.

"Hawke... A-ahh..!"

The way he called my name was simply exquisite, and I felt my lips pulling into a smirk around his, apparently sensitive, ear. It compelled me to do more, so much more, but before I had the chance another voice called our attention.

"Not enchantment."

Fenris and I both froze, caught in the act of... something, by a poor, simple-minded dwarf. There's really no telling what Sandal may have thought was going on, but it was obvious that he knew it certainly wasn't enchantment. In most awkward situations I can find something witty to say. In this awkward situation, I couldn't think of a thing. So instead I removed my mouth from Fen's ear, cleared my throat as I released his hair, and turned my attention to the rather confused dwarf. "Don't mention this to your father or my mother and I'll purchase some new rune designs for you the next time I visit the market. Deal?"

"Enchantment!" With his hands clapping Sandal scuttled off again, and I took it as a happy agreement to the deal.

With a mix of an awkward laugh and a relieved sigh I then turned my attention back to Fenris, who now appeared a little anxious and, perhaps even a bit fearful now that the moment had been interrupted and brought our perspectives back to normal. I moved back a few inches to unpin him from the wall, and gently raised my hand to fix the misplaced strands of his hair before resting my palm on his cheek. "You said before that you would go, if I commanded it... Would you stay, then, if I commanded you to stay?" I asked him, worried now that he may be inclined to leave after the interruption.

"Are you commanding me to stay?" Fenris rebutted, his response completely enigmatic which was a telltale sign that he was out of his comfort zone.

I chuckled softly and smiled at him as I replied, "Well for the moment I'm not too sure. I'd much prefer asking you to stay but I'm afraid it might not work."

From the moment I smiled I could see him growing more comfortable again, and as a smirk formed on his features I knew my attempt to reset the situation had succeeded. "How about you ask me to join you in the bedroom instead?" Fenris replied, quite blatantly.

If there's a word that exceeds "succeeded" I wish I knew it, because that response warranted far more than success. I leaned in closer and just barely brushed my lips to his, coyly, before gently taking his hand in mine. Then with a smirk of my own I swept him off his feet and cradled him in my arms, kissing him again far more passionately before asking, "Care to take this to the bedroom, love?"

His answer was given in the form of a sharp nip to my lips, and - still carrying him in my arms - we headed straight for the bedroom. After closing the door behind us I gently laid him down on the bed, _my_ bed, and for a while all I could do was gaze at him. The only way he could've possibly looked any more beautiful was if he was naked.

It wasn't long before Fenris grew wary of my eyes lingering on him and he broke the silence, snapping me out of my daze with a subtle call of my name, "Hawke?"

"Sorry," I said with a laugh and smiled at him, "I guess I got a little lost admiring you."

"There isn't much to admire," Fenris replied, shrugging.

I smirked, knowing full well that he was seeking attention. I made my way to sit next to him on the bed, then leaned over and kissed his cheek gently before lowly whispering in his ear, "There's much I admire about you, Fenris, and even more that I love about you."

He shivered as a mix of magically chilled and heated breath hit him, and with a faint, almost sad, smile he raised his covered hand to my face. "How did I ever earn the love of a man such as you, Hawke?" Oh how I love the moments when Fenris lowers his guard and shows just how vulnerable he truly is...

I put my hand over his and laced our fingers together - carefully as to avoid being skewered by the spikes on his gauntlets - and with a smirk I gave my answer, "You earned my love simply by being who you are, Fenris. I'm just glad that you've accepted it." Before he could say anything more I leaned down again and pressed my lips to his for a gentle kiss, and though he tried to push things forward by pulling me on top of him, I resisted - for the moment; something else had been on my mind lately, and I figured now may be the best time to bring it up again. Seeing the confused and somewhat distressed look in his eyes as I refused to be pulled down made me smile, and just to make sure he knew I was still (more than) willing to take things further that night I rested my hand on his inner thigh, squeezing a bit as I slowly raised it higher and narrowly missed stroking the center of his groin before dragging my hand back down.

"_H-hawke_..." Fenris groaned, his body moving against my hand as I teased him.

Tonight would surely be fun, but for the moment I needed to change the subject - if only a little. "Do you remember what we talked about when I made you take a bath a couple of weeks ago, Fen?" I asked him, and the frown and raised eyebrow he gave me was a clear answer of no. I smiled and moved my hand back up along his leg, this time making sure to just barely graze his balls before drawing my hand up to his hip. "It was about your scars, love, and my offer to remove them."

He peered up at me with a smile as he remembered, "Physical contact, right?"

"Yep, and plenty of it," I replied with a smirk. "Now that you're sober I can even show you the effectiveness if you like. You didn't seem to notice the last time you saw it."

"What do you mean?" Fenris inquired, intrigued enough to sit up as he awaited my explanation.

I smirked and pulled my shirt off, and just as before his eyes were instantly drawn to my bare skin. After scanning over my muscles for a moment, he stared at the top portion of my shoulder and chest on the left side, and finally it seemed to click.

"That scar you had... the one from an abomination," Fenris recalled, "You got rid of it."

He had only seen it once, so I was surprised that he recalled where it was located. "Go on, touch it," I said, grinning as if I was talking about something a little more salacious, "See if you can tell there was ever a scar there."

He wasted no time as he tore off his gauntlets and eagerly placed one of his hands on my bare chest, his fingertips trailing in all directions before he finally settled his hand over my heart. "You would do this for me as well?" Fenris asked, almost as though he couldn't believe it.

With my left hand placed on his as it shielded my heart and the right set on his cheek I leaned closer and kissed him deeply. "I would do anything for you, Fen," I answered, cutting the kiss short, "All you need to do is say the word."

"Heal me," he whispered in response, with his stunningly beautiful puppy-eyes staring at me.

Again I pressed my lips to his before answering, "It will be my pleasure." I slid behind him and started to unlace the bindings of his armor, slowly, and lightly caressed every inch of exposed skin as it became available to my fingertips. I loved the way he responded as I took my time - the chills sent down his spine that made him squirm, the low moans he did his best to stifle and hide, and the occasional pleasured whine as I traced across the lyrium markings and coursed a quick spell of soothing healing magic through them... Nothing else in the world could ever call my attention this way. Two minutes had to've passed before I had taken his breastplate off, and Fenris, it seemed, was getting impatient as I rose off of the bed to place the piece of his armor out of the way; or perhaps his leggings were causing him some discomfort? Whatever the reason it didn't matter to me - I was too distracted by the handsome elf who now sat completely naked on the bed. _My_ bed.

This time Fen smirked as my eyes lingered on him so appreciatively, and with a deep rumbling laugh he tossed the rest of his clothes at me. "If you don't get back here soon it'll be you who's pinned to a wall next," he warned as I continued to gaze upon him without even realizing that I had subconsciously caught his leggings and gauntlets.

"That so?" I replied with a smile after his voice called me back into focus, and once I set the last of his armor aside I casually leaned back against the wall, "And if I happen to like that idea?"

Ferocity shown in his emerald eyes as he glowered at me, that feral, beastly look that had always made my body tingle. I think I may've even flinched as he practically pounced me from his perch on the bed, but rather than pinning me down as I had so desired he grabbed my arms roughly. "Then I will have to change my tactics," Fenris said gruffly, and with one swift movement he dragged me back to the bed and fell back onto it, ensuring that I landed on top of him.

His tactic worked well, and with a smile I commended him, "It seems I've been outmaneuvered... this time." I leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly, and though I longed to start trailing my kiss lower and lower down his exposed body I still had a different type of _job_ to do. With a playful growl I rolled him onto his stomach and kissed the base of his neck to send a chill down his body, and teasingly I fluttered my fingertips along his ribs as I straddled over the curve of his spine.

A low, gratified mumble escaped him and I could visibly see his body relax to my touch as I gave in to his desires, giving him my full attention as I slowly built up the healing magic in my roaming hands. I took my time caressing the slender curves of his elven body and tracing my fingers over the lyrium brands as the charge built, and only after the spell was ready did I turn my attention to the deep scars that crisscrossed his back and shoulders...

I couldn't count them - even if I had all the time in the world the task was impossible in this state. When I had first seen them the light was dim, and most of his body was shrouded in shadow or hidden behind the high walls of the bath. But seeing them now, truly looking at them, it tore at my heart. How much pain had he been made to suffer? How many nights may he have curled up alone in agony, skin still torn and bleeding? How many times must he have wondered, _why?_ How many tears must he have shed..? I couldn't bare to look at them any longer, as I'm sure Fenris had felt many times before. Leaning down I placed a delicate kiss on the back of his head, and I finally got to work.

One by one I traced over the scars and used my magic to restore the damaged flesh, removing multiple layers of scarred rips and tears in his toughened skin. The more that I removed the faster I seemed to work, until I eventually lost myself to the repetitive, methodical task. Fen didn't seem to mind the length of time it took, though a few times I can recall him tensing uneasily as I touched a particular scar. I was quick to calm him, usually by kissing the newly restored area of flesh and softly whispering to remind him that the mark was now gone, and promising that I would never allow his body to be marred like that again, ever.

It took nearly an hour, possibly more, and it had completely drained my mana, but as I finished healing the final scar I knew it was all worth it. The freshly-healed, dark skin shimmered and the lyrium brands were still coursing with my residual magic; it was a beautiful sight, the blue glow playing off of his taut muscles and following the gentle rhythm of his breathing to bathe him in light... simply, beautiful. I kissed the base of his neck once again and moved off of him, and after sitting down on the bed I pulled him onto my lap.

"Thank you, Hawke..." Fenris whispered, then by turning his head back and grappling one of his hands behind my neck he brought our lips crashing together in a rough kiss. His teeth preyed at my lips, dominantly despite his submissive vantage point - or perhaps a better word for it would be_ aggressively. _I remained passive, lightly kissing and licking at his lips and bared teeth while his nips became more fervent with his growing impatience, until finally he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

I heard a subtle moan roll in the back of my throat as a few droplets of magic-imbued blood dripped down the side of my mouth, subtle but still clear as I pulled away and asked, "Mmm, anything else I can do for you?" There was plenty I would've loved for him to do for me - pinning me to the wall for instance or getting even rougher... much rougher, drawing more blood if he was willing to go that far - but I had identified the _want_ in his eyes from the start, and I had long awaited the chance to take care of his every desire... Tonight was his, and he knew it.

"Touch me."

His answer was immediate and short, and though his voice held some command, it also sounded like a plea. With a smirk I scanned over his bare body: the swirls of glowing lyrium against his smooth, dark skin, the ripples of muscles in his lean form, his hardened cock already growing slick and sticky with pre-cum. But the way he answered had gotten under my skin. Begging? Commanding? I still couldn't tell which it was. I had to find out, and what better way other than to tease him. "Where?" I said with a smirk, eager to see how he would answer.

His emerald eyes burned with desire as he grabbed one of my hands. "You know damn well, Hawke," Fenris answered gruffly and glared at me in his own somewhat playful way. With a yank he placed my hand exactly where he wanted it - wrapped around his erect member - and satisfied with his actions he growled, "Here."

Commanding, he was definitely being commanding, and who was I to deny him? I changed our positioning just a little, and sat back against the bed's headboard with my legs spread out in front of me and Fenris laid out between them with his body perpendicular to mine, comfortably leaning against my torso with his head on my shoulder as my arms supported him; I had taken a liking to this setup, whether I was carrying him or just holding him. Once we were both settled I returned my hand to its prior location and ran my fingers along his stiffenned cock, feeling it twitch at my delicate touch and watching the glow of the lyrium markings that adorned it brighten. I could tell it was like sweet, pleasurable torture to him as I gently fondled him, my hand barely touching as I brought it lower and lower down his shaft until I cupped his balls and rolled them in my palm.

Fenris was squirming, _seething_, his eyes clenched shut and his lips curled to show his bared teeth as he tried raising his body into my hand; but the closer he got the more I would drift my hand away, leaving my touch as featherlight and fleeting as when I started. "_Haaaaawke_," he groaned, frustrated green eyes now open and glaring at me as he gave up and lowered back down. The desire in his voice was so potent I could practically taste it. Or maybe that was my own desire imbuing itself in the blood on my lip - either way it was tasty...

I ran my tongue over my lips as I gazed into those hungry eyes, and again I found that I couldn't deny Fen what he wanted, even if I made him work for it. I pressed my lips to his forehead before closing my hand firmly around the base his throbbing erection, eliciting an approving moan from him as I stroked upwards to the head. I could feel the foreskin close around the sensitive tip between my fingers as my hand peaked over the end of his hot, engorged length, and as I brought my hand back down I loosened my grip, then quickly closed tighter at the base as I pumped my hand upwards again.

"Mmm, better," Fenris murmured as I granted him the contact he had longed for, even though I maintained a tentative pace as I repeated the action. As he finally relaxed and rested against me again it seemed he was satisfied with our slow progress, if only for the moment. His eyes closed as soft sighs left his half-parted lips and he rested a hand lightly over my gently beating heart, his slender, calloused fingers curled over my collar bone for support and grip, and as I pulled him closer with my other arm I could feel him nuzzle against my neck.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips to his, gently to ensure that I didn't disrupt the exquisite sounds coming from him. I wanted this night to last forever - or at least have this time together last the whole night through - but at that same time I wanted to keep him satisfied. Minute by minute I gradually upped the pace as I continued stroking him from base to tip, my grip tightening from gentle and subtle to a hold so tight I could feel his pulse push against my rolling fingers.

Following the pace of my handiwork, Fenris' sighs turned into a mix of sharp gasps and subtle groans that eventually grew into low, continuous moans coupled with heavy panting, and his nails dug into my skin as he clung tighter to my chest. A few times he even whispered my name and I would respond by gently kissing him. But his aggression had only intensified as I pleased him, and the moment our lips met he would take over, grabbing the back of my neck with his other hand to bring me closer and biting into my bottom lip to pull into his mouth and sucking on it roughly, forcefully, until he would press his tongue between my lips to overtake mine, and nip and suck on my tongue just as he had done with my lip.

I enjoyed those moments, moaning into the kiss and losing myself to his control, panting, groaning, letting his name pass over my bleeding lips every time he would part for a split second's breath. Though I knew he had a taste for mage blood I never thought it would apply so literally - not that I was complaining. But as much as I enjoyed those moments I was always the one to end them. In my own thrill and pleasure the pace of my ministrations would rise rapidly, thus increasing his pleasure all the same and driving him closer and closer to climax. Though my experience in sexual practice only ranged as far as this particular night, my studies in the human body and healing magic had taught me more than enough to catch the signals of impending release, and since I didn't want him to cum just yet I would draw back from the kiss and slow things down.

The first few times this happened Fenris would lean back and rest against me, panting to catch his breath again while I slowly and carefully worked his pulsating, twitching cock in my hand and brought him down from pure elation. But the final time, as I focused on holding back the foreskin while I teased the sensitive head of his manhood between my thumb and forefinger, he gazed up at me with a subtle gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Lower," he said gruffly, giving me a command for the first time in nearly an hour.

I lowered my hand to pump his shaft again, and though a low moan rolled in the back of his throat his gaze did not leave me.

"Lower," Fenris repeated, with a hint of impatience.

Again I lowered the attentions of my hand, this time wrapping my fingers underneath his sack and fondling his balls against my palm, and with a single brow arched at me and his eyes slightly narrowed he growled in disapproval.

"Lower!" he ordered me again, this time practically yelling at me, to which I couldn't help but smirk.

I slipped my fingertips a little lower, touching the section of flesh between genitalia and rectum, and rising more of his rage and impatience.

"Venhedis, Hawke, _in_ me!"

His command couldn't have been any more direct, and though I'm no expert in the Tevinter language I'm fairly certain that he cursed at me. "Eager much?" I stated with a chuckle, but before he had the chance to respond I captured his lips with mine, and as I circled my finger around the tight ring of muscle he returned my kiss, knowing that I would soon satisfy his desire. As with everything before I took my time, swirling my fingertip over the puckered flesh and waiting for the moment when Fenris would completely relax to my touch. Eventually he drifted away from our kiss, his eyes slowly closing as breathy moans passed over his lips and the entirety of his weight being supported by me. It was exactly what I had wanted: to see him calm and relaxed, peaceful, letting go of his worries, his fears, his hatred and anger, for him to enjoy himself, to enjoy us... I was almost worried that taking things any further would break him of his euphoric trance, but a command was a command.

"A-ahh..!" Fenris gasped as I finally probed my finger into him, and though his eyes slightly opened they were lacking in focus as if he was still enthralled. "Hawke..." he whispered and raised his hand to my face, tracing over my lips before returning it to its place on my chest. His body had given no resistance to the sudden intrusion, and as I drove the full length of the digit into him the warm interior throbbed against me in a slow and steady rhythm. "O-oh yes, Hawke," he continued, speaking softly between airy moans as I slid my finger in and out of him, "It feels so good..."

I smiled, and though I loved every syllable he uttered I silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips - but I didn't stay there. My lips fluttered across his face, planting small, light kisses along his cheek until I reached his ear. A hushed gasp escaped him as I gently teethed on his earlobe and the lyrium brands lit up with their ethereal blue glow, and right after I felt his tight ring momentarily clench around my finger as the wave of pleasure surged through him. It fascinated me, and as I delved faster in and out of his willing body I used various methods to repeat the sensation: dragging my tongue along the length of his ear, nipping at the tip, sucking his earlobe, daring to prod my tongue around the many curving trenches, all to send chill after chill down his spine.

With each breath Fenris would shudder and moan, at times whispering my name as his body instinctively moved with me, but as he grew accustomed to the size of my finger it was no longer enough. "More," he murmured, trying his best to maintain a commanding tone while his body and mind were swimming in pleasure.

Without making him wait a single moment I pressed another of my fingers into his heated entrance to join the other, driving them deeper in together but spreading them apart as I pulled them back to slowly expand the inner muscles further. I never pulled them out too far though, preferring to focus more on hitting the sweet spot of his prostate rather than rushing things onto the next stages, but as I added a third finger his pleasure grew too intense and I had to back down from teasing his ear or risk having him release. I had to maintain a careful balance, diligently reading his body signals to prolong our time together as long as I could while giving him just enough to stay sated.

But after waiting for this moment for so long, possibly years, and since we were drawing closer and closer to what we both knew was coming, his need was growing, and his patience dwindling. "More," Fenris said again, though the command in his words had lost their touch since his voice had turned hoarse from his constant noises.

I halted, three fingers set deep in his body, my trousers threatening to cut off my circulation they were so tight, and my arm admittedly growing a tad numb from holding him up for the past few hours. "Any more and I'll be making love to you," I replied, wanting him to know exactly what 'more' would mean at this point.

"Well then..." he said gruffly and shifted to look me in the eyes, even taking some of his weight off of my arm though he was a bit wobbly. He had a smug amused look on his face, as if I had pointed out something ridiculously obvious, and with a mix of a smile and a smirk he asked, "What are you waiting for?"

I felt my lips pull into a subtle smile, and the warmth in my cheeks meant I was also blushing, if only a little. "I'm waiting for you to hop off so I can finally remove these damnable suffocating pants," I answered, mimicking his tone and grinning at him.

Fenris chuckled and pecked my lips before moving off of me, and once I had slipped off the bed he lied down, head resting on my pillows, watching me intently, _expectantly. _

Already I had seen his naked, exposed body a few times, but to date he had only seen me shirtless. Smirking, I turned my back to him, and with a quick glance over my shoulder I took in his reaction; for just a moment he was actually pouting at me, his lips pursed together, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes, though narrowed, were showing just a twinge of hurt. My shoulders shook a little as I stifled a chuckle, and knowing that his impatient gaze was still on me I finally removed my trousers and tossed them towards my shirt.

From behind me on the bed Fenris growled, his eyes so intense I could _feel_ them scanning over me from head to heel. "Turn around," he called out, his tone low and demanding, "Slowly."

As I followed his order and slowly turned, I caught a glimpse of his tongue receding into his mouth from licking his lips, and I couldn't help but smirk. I watched his eyes wander aimlessly over my body, pausing at my exposed arousal, my thighs, my hips, until finally rising to meet my face. "Do I pass your appraisal, love?" I teased once our eyes locked.

"You passed long ago," Fenris answered in a way that almost made me shiver. It wasn't too often that he spoke with such affection, dare I say with love, but when he did it was always... perfect. "Now come back to bed already." Perfect, and fleeting.

"Alright, alright," I droned, though chuckling. The first few steps back I took normally, but the moment I came into range I lunged forward, pouncing Fenris and pinning him to the bed. He didn't even blink, and instead his arms wrapped around my neck to bring our lips together, his legs spread wider to welcome my body to his, and his eyes - those gorgeous green orbs - gazed up at me with a look so endearing my heart skipped a beat. Though he had initiated the kiss I was quick to take over, and as I slid my tongue into his mouth I finally drove my fully erect manhood into him. The surge of pleasure I felt was absolutely mesmerizing, the way the tight ring clenched around me, the heat of his body, even the slightest twitches of the internal flesh intensified the sensation.

"Mmm, Hawke..." Fenris shuddered beneath me, the kiss already broken from our moans upon entry, and our bodies responding naturally to the incredible feeling. With his back arched he clung to me, dull nails raking over my neck, my shoulders, my chest, whatever segment of skin they could possibly reach, and as I started to thrust - pulling out until I could feel the tight ring of muscle close around the area just where the shaft joined with the head and pushing in deep until his body engulfed my full length - his body moved in synch with mine.

If I had shown any restraint or control before, it was gone now. All of my senses, all of my thoughts, all of my focus was overtaken by the incredible feeling of Fenris, moaning and writhing in pleasure below me as I drove into him harder, faster, hips grinding, skin slapping, hearts racing, bodies laced in sweat, breath haggard and panting as we half-coherently strung words together to whisper to each other as pleasure filled us both.

It wasn't until I had maxed out my speed and force that I set a solid pace, and after finding my pace I set most of my weight on my left arm to lower my right hand to stroke Fenris from his cheek, to his neck, his chest, his hips, and finally grasping what I expected to be a firm and throbbing erection; instead my fingers wrapped around his hand, which was wrapped around his firm and throbbing erection - sometime amidst the intense drilling he had already started stroking himself.

"Damn that's hot," I purred in his ear while lacing my fingers with his and rolling my thumb over the tip of his length, but allowing him to keep control of his self-pleasing actions and simply offering more friction and warmth while I maintained my strong, constant thrusting. It thrilled me, feeling the near frantic way Fenris moved his own hand up and down, almost as if he was trying to match the speed and force of my movements into his wanting ass, and hearing the incessant moaning and panting it all pulled from him. As intense as things were, I knew it was only a matter of seconds before we both came.

"H-hawke..!"

I smothered his lips with mine to stifle his final vocalizations as he came, hot and sticky streams jetting out of his cock onto our joined hands and splashing over both of our bodies as his muscles - both inside and out - convulsed, flexing and relaxing in time with his release as surge after surge of pleasure coursed through him; it all brought me to climax as well, the pleasure far more intense than I could have imagined as my seed spilled deep into him, and the night's labors finally coming to fruition as we came together.

It was nearly dawn, and as the first traces of morning light shined over the horizon I pulled out of him, my body spent and exhausted. I could barely even see straight as I lied down beside him and pulled him into my arms, and with a whisper of "I love you, Fenris," I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was definitely much longer than I had anticipated (6,748 words without the notes) and perhaps a bit more romantic than initially intended, up until the end. Still, I do like the result. Needy Fenris being all rough and beastly and demanding, Hawke taking his sweet time through everything and savoring every single second... Oh yeah. I like. Round One: Tantric sex and orgasm control. Round Two: ... Sadomasochism? Yes, please! (Foreshadowing of future events!)**

**As for the Fenris leaving scene, I'm doing it separately... I'd rather do that bit in Fen's perspective, and I do not believe in changing perspective mid-story. Also... I'ven't had the chance to play the game up to that point again. So don't be surprised if it takes a while!**


End file.
